


Y/N L/N and the Philosopher's Stone

by hermionesring



Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on the Movies, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Has some book lines though, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, canon compliant yet canon divergent at the same time? does that make sense?, has dialogue from the books, has some spelling and grammatical mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesring/pseuds/hermionesring
Summary: When Y/N was only a year old, she would become known to the entire Wizarding World. Her parents would get killed by none other than Voldemort, however Y/N herself miraculously survived the killing curse, earning her the fame.Having to live with her horrible aunt and uncle and annoying cousin, she lives a rough life until a giant named Hagrid claims Y/N was a witch at some school called Hogwarts. On the train ride to said school, she would meet her closest friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. When the four find out about the Philosopher's Stone, they work together to solve it and ensure nothing can go wrong in the school Y/N feels home at.Eventual Harry Potter x Reader. Oh and I own nothing. I repeat, I do not own the characters, storyline, and you.This is also published on Quotev (notsirius) where this series was orignally posted and on Wattpad (harrysjames) so don't try reposting this there.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203686
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series, you pretty much take Harry's place. He's not famous, while you are. Sirius Black is your godfather, your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, you get the idea. Feel free to ask if you are confused about anything.
> 
> Your aunt, uncle, and cousin are OCs. Your aunt is Catherine, your uncle is Nichoals, your cousin is Madison, and their last name is Walker.
> 
> Also, just so you know, your heritage will be pure-blood mother and muggle-born father, so Aunt Catherine is your father's sister rather than your mother's.

An old man walked down the street of Privet Drive in the middle of the night. As he passes by and pulls out his deluminator, a cat is hiding in the corner. With the deluminator, he pushed up the button, allowing him to capture all of the light in all of the street lamps. Once finished, the cat meows, and the old man looked down at it and chuckled.

"I should've known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall." The man greeted as he examined his deluminator.

Slowly, the cat transforms into a human. In the shadows, one with eyes can see the human was wearing a funny looking pointed hat, as if it belonged to a witch.

An old woman stepped out of the shadows. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." Walking to catch up to the man known as Dumbledore, she kept talking. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad." Dumbledore said.

"And the girl?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing her."

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

As soon as he said that, a loud machine could be heard up in the air. Both professors turn around to see a big light making it's way down to them. A giant could be seen landing with a flying motorcycle then hopped out of it. Turning off the engine, he took off his goggles as he turned to both professors.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. Professor McGonagall." He greeted.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked as Hagrid approached them with a little bundle in his arms.

"No sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid answered. "Try not to wake her." Handing over the baby, Dumbledore holds her as McGonagall looks. "There you go."

"Albus," McGonagall starts with a worried tone as they both walk away, "do you really think it would be safe, leaving her with these people? I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable! They really are-"

"The only family she has." Dumbledore said, cutting her off as they were now on the front step of a home.

"This girl will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know her name."

"Exactly. She's far better off growing up away from all of that." Dumbledore glanced at the baby, before laying her on the doorstep. "Until she's ready."

Hagrid sniffed. Dumbledore looked at him. "There there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye after all." The giant nodded in response.

Before leaving, Dumbledore placed an envelope on the bundle, addressed to someone. The baby has a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, standing out like a sore thumb.

Mr. and Mrs. N. Walker

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging,

Surrey

"Good luck, (Y/N) (L/N)."


	2. Madison's Birthday

10 years have passed since (Y/N) arrived at Privet Drive as a baby. The girl, now 10 years old, 11 in a month, woke up from her sleep in her small cupboard under the stairs when she sensed that the lights had been turned on outside in the hallway.

"Up. Get up!" She heard her Aunt Catherine demand as she began to knock repeatedly on the door annoyed. "Now!" She left a last smack before walking away into the kitchen.

Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, the girl sat up and pulled down the string to turn on the lights. She could hear her cousin Madison stomping down the stairs before stopping and going back up. "Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!" She began jumping and landing hard on the steps, causing dust to fall down in (Y/N)'s cupboard, and (Y/N) shut her eyes to prevent dust from getting in her eyes. Madison then giggled before running down the stairs.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and made her way out of her cupboard, but Madison who was now on the first floor pushed (Y/N) back into the cupboard and kicking the door closed before running off as she made her way to the kitchen. (Y/N) scratched her head as she finally walked out and entered the kitchen.

"Here she comes, the birthday girl!" Aunt Catherine said excitedly.

"Happy birthday Maddie." Uncle Nicholas said happily.

Aunt Catherine glared at (Y/N). "Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Catherine."

"I want everything to be perfect for my Maddie's special day!" Aunt Catherine squealed, guiding her daughter to her presents, covering her eyes.

As (Y/N) cooked breakfast and made her way to the counter, Uncle Nicholas glanced at her. "Hurry up. Bring my coffee, girl!"

"Yes, Uncle Nicholas."

Aunt Catherine removes her hands from Madison’s eyes, the latter seeing a huge number of presents, yet looks disappointed. “Aren’t they wonderful, darling?” Aunt Catherine squealed watching stare at her presents.

Madison turns to her father. “How many are there?” She asks harshly.

”36, counted them myself.” Uncle Nicholas said proudly, lifting a finger. But this did not calm down Madison. “36? BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!” She whined. (Y/N) watches her cousin’s anger growing, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, and pours tea, all at the same time.

Uncle Nicholas starts to attempt to reason with Madison. “Uh, well some of them are quite bigger than last year’s-“

“I DON’T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE!” Aunt Catherine leans down and places her hand on Madison’s chest to calm her down. “No, no, no, this is what we’re going to do. When we go out, we’re going to buy you two new presents. How’s that, pumpkins?”

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at them.

Later on, (Y/N), Aunt Catherine, Uncle Nicholas, and Madison leave their home and make their way to the car, right outside of their house, on the way to go to the zoo. Aunt Catherine opens the door and sits on the passenger seat and Madison opens the back door and gets in. As (Y/N) was about to get in, Uncle Nicholas closes the door before she could do anything else, stopping her.

He pointed his keys at (Y/N) and begins to speak with a threateningly low tone. “I’m warning you now, girl. Any funny business, any at all, and you won’t have any meals for a week. Get in.” He walks away and (Y/N) gets in the car as she was told. Uncle Nicholas soon gets his fat body in the car as well, starting the engine.

At the zoo, all four of them were staring at the python. Madison gets annoyed when she realized that it wasn’t doing anything anything at all. “Make it move!” Her voice boomed. Uncle Nicholas looks up from the papers he was holding and knocks on the glass. “Move!” But the python wouldn’t budge. Madison knocks harder on the glass, startling all of them. “MOVE!”

(Y/N) whipped her head to face her cousin, not having it anymore. “He’s asleep!” Madison sighs and leans back. “He’s boring.” She walks to the other side while her parents go somewhere else. (Y/N) looks back to the snake. “Sorry about her. She doesn’t understand what it’s like, lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you.”

The python opens its eyes and moves, looking at (Y/N) and winked at her, surprising her. Her eyes widened, not sure if she was just imagining things or everything was real. “Can you hear me?” She asked in a whisper. The python flicks its tongue before nodding and moving closer to the glass. “It’s just, I’ve never talked to a snake before. Do you, I mean, do you talk to people often?”

The snake shook its head.

”You’re from Burma, aren’t you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?” The snake moved its head and (Y/N) followed its gaze to see a sign that says bred in captivity. “I see. That’s me as well. I never knew my parents either.”

Suddenly, Madison runs back to the other side and pushes (Y/N) aside, causing her to fall to the ground. (Y/N) sat up and glared at her cousin as Madison placed her hands on the glass. But the glass vanished all of a sudden and Madison falls forward into the display, landing on the lake, getting herself wet. (Y/N) laughed.

The python slithered out of its display. When on the ground, it looks at (Y/N), her mouth agape and eyes wide. “Thanks.” It hisses, startling the girl. “Anytime.” (Y/N) said, still not completely out of her shock. The python continues to slither its way out of the zoo, scaring most of the people there, and causing someone to yell that a snake was on the loose.

Madison got up but noticed that she was unable to get out because the glass was now back for some reason. Now scared, she smacks her palms on the glass. “Mom? Mommy!” Aunt Catherine turned and shrieked at seeing the sight, making her way to the display. “My darling girl, how did you get in there?”

(Y/N) snickered at what was going on, but Uncle Nicholas caught on. Unamused, he turned to the girl with a glare on his face, cocking his brow at her, removing all of the amusement on her face on an instant.

Once they were back home, Aunt Catherine leads a fully covered Madison with a big blanket in, and Uncle Nicholas pushes (Y/N) in the house and slams the door shut. He grips the root of (Y/N)’s hair tightly. “What happened?” He asked harshly. “I swear, I don’t know!” (Y/N) tried to insist, but Uncle Nicholas only growled. “One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!”

He only responded by dragging her in her cupboard and locking the door from outside. “There’s no such thing as magic!” He said before slamming the vents closed.


	3. Letters And A Strange Visitor

(Y/N) walked out of the kitchen to fetch the mail. Picking them up and going through them, she noticed that one of the letters was addressed specifically to her.

Ms. (Y/F/I). (L/N)

The Cupboard Under The Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Confused, she wondered how anyone would write to her and how they got everything right, even the cupboard. She entered the kitchen and handed her uncle his own letters, but Madison noticed (Y/N) had her own letter. She got up, ran and snatched her letter away from her. “Dad, look, (Y/N)’s got a letter!”

“Hey, give it back, it’s mine!”

Uncle Nicholas scoffed. “Yours? Who would be writing to you?” He turned the letter on the other side to see if it was really addressed to her, but froze. He and Aunt Catherine glanced at each other with uneasy looks, while the cousins remained confused. (Y/N) gulped, despite not knowing what she did wrong.

Uncle Nicholas gets more letters that were the exact same and rips them apart. (Y/N) in her cupboard was playing with her toy horse and can hear Uncle Nicholas drilling something on the front door. “No more mail through this letterbox.” She opened the door to see him covering the letterbox and closed it back quietly.

(Y/N) walks to the living room to see Uncle Nicholas burning her letters in the fireplace. She could only stare at it and wonder what those mysterious letters were about while he gives her a devilish grin.

“Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Madison?” Uncle Nicholas asked with a big grin on his face. Madison only shrugged.

”Cause there’s no post on Sundays.” (Y/N) answered, handing him a biscuit.

”Right you are, (Y/N). No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today, no sir! Not one single bloody letter! Not one!”

(Y/N) heard an owl hooting and she turned to the window, pushing aside the curtains to see a bunch owls waiting in front of their home.

”No sir! Not one blasted, miserable-“ Uncle Nicholas was interrupted by a letter going through the fireplace. Suddenly, the house began to shake as if an earthquake was about to occur. A bunch of letters began to go through the fireplace, with Madison screaming to make it stop and Uncle Nicholas waving his hands everywhere.

(Y/N) grinned and jumped on the coffee table and managed to grab a letter. She ran off and made her way to her cupboard, but Uncle Nicholas ran after her. “Give me that! Give me that letter!” Before she could get in, he grabbed her but was only distracted by more letters arriving.

”They’re my letters! Let go of me!”

”That‘s it! We’re going away! Far away, where they can’t find us!”

”Daddy’s gone mad, hasn’t he?” Madison asked her mother.

Uncle Nicholas found a place, some sort of hut far away in the ocean. Both Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas slept in the bed, Madison on the couch, and (Y/N) on the floor. But (Y/N) was fully awake and couldn’t sleep.

With Madison’s watch she was able to keep track of the time and drew a birthday cake with candles, with Happy Birthday (Y/N) written on it. Turning to Madison’s watch, she saw that it was now midnight, meaning (Y/N) was now 11.

“Make a wish, (Y/N).” She blew the “cake” but as soon as she did it, she heard someone attempting to break down the door. Madison shot up awake and stood against the wall, while (Y/N) hid in the corner. Uncle Nicholas went down the stairs with a shotgun with Aunt Catherine on his arm and she turned on the lights. “Who’s there?” He spoke.

The door was knocked down completely, revealing a big giant walking in the hut. Everyone screamed. “Sorry about that,” apologized the giant, pulling the door back up.”

”I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!” Uncle Nicholas said. The giant walked over to him. “Dry up, Walker, you great prune,” the giant lifted the shotgun with ease and Uncle Nicholas fired, shooting the roof instead of the strange giant. Madison gasped. 

The giant then walked over to Madison. “Girl, I haven’t seen you since you were a baby, (Y/N). But you’re a bit more a long than I would’ve expected, particularly right in the middle,” he gestured to his own stomach.

Madison was left puzzled. “I’m not (Y/N).” She stammered. The real (Y/N) stepped out of her hiding spot and faced the giant. “I am.”

“Well of course you are.” The giant chuckled. “Got something for ya. Fraid I might’ve sat on it at some point, but I imagine it’ll taste fine, just the same.” He pulled out a white box out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Baked it myself, words and all.”

The girl pushed the string aside and lifted the box open, revealing a cake with pink frosting and Happy Birthday (Y/N) written in green and all capitalized.

”Thank you.” (Y/N) said shocked, as no one has ever given her a cake before.

“It’s not everyday your young lady turns 11, is it? Aye?” The giant sat on the couch and pulled out his umbrella. Aiming it at the fireplace, two sparks of light went to the fireplace, managing to start a fire as it was nothing. (Y/N) stared with awe as Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas glanced at each other with uneasiness.

(Y/N) put her box on the table and turns to Hagrid. Nothing made sense to her. “Excuse me, but, who are you?”

“Rubeus Hagrid,” the giant responded, “Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you’ll know all about Hogwarts.”

(Y/N) simply shook her head. “Sorry, no.”

”No? Blimey, (Y/N) did you ever wonder where your mom and dad learned it all?”

”Learned what?”

Hagrid leaned over to her. “You’re a witch, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) stared at Hagrid with a dumb expression. “I’m a what?”

”A witch. And a thumping good one, I’d wager, once you’re trained up a little.”

“No, you’ve made a mistake, I mean, I can’t be a witch. I mean, I’m just (Y/N). Just (Y/N).”

Hagrid still had the same face. “Well, just (Y/N), did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn’t explain, when you were angry or scared?”

(Y/N) paused and began to think a bit. The glass...

Hagrid looked proud of himself and stood, walking over to her and handed her the one letter (Y/N) has always been wanting to open for a while now. She opened the letter and began reading it.

”Dear Ms. (L/N),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Uncle Nicholas ran over to them. “She will not be going, I tell you, we swore when we took her in we’d put a stop to all this rubbish!”

(Y/N) grew angry when she realized that they knew all along. “You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?”

”Of course we knew. How could you not be?” Aunt Catherine walked over to her husband. “My perfect brother being who he was. My mother and father were so proud the day he got his letter. ‘We have a wizard in the family. Isn’t it wonderful?’ I was the only to see for who he was. A freak! And then he met your mother and then they both had you and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. And then if you please, he went and got himself blown up, and we got landed with you.”

”Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!”

Hagrid stared in disbelief. “A car crash? A car crash killed (M/N) and (F/N) (L/N)?”

”We had to say something.” Aunt Catherine said.

”It’s an outrage! It’s a scandal!”

“She’ll not be going!” Uncle Nicholas tried to insist with his wife nodding in agreement.

Hagrid laughed. “And I suppose a great Muggle like yourselves is going to stop her, are you?” 

(Y/N) turned to Hagrid “Muggle?”

”Non magic folk. This girl’s had her name down ever since she were born. She’s going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And he’ll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore.”

”I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!” Uncle Nicholas had angered Hagrid, so he whipped out his umbrella and aimed the tip at him. “Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me.”

He spotted Madison eating the birthday cake, so he chose to aim it at her butt instead, causing a pig tail to form. (Y/N)’s mouth gaped in surprise and amusement as Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas freaked out.

“Uh, well, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I’m not allowed to do magic.” Hagrid whispered, and (Y/N) nodded. “Okay.” Hagrid pulled out his watch and looked at the time. “Ooh, we’re a bit behind schedule, best be off.”

He walked over to the door and pulled it down, glancing at (Y/N). “Unless you’d rather stay, of course.” Then walked out. The girl looked up and back at the doorway. But she knew her decision immediately.

There was no way she was going to stay with her horrible family. She walked out and followed the giant to wherever he was going to take her.


	4. Diagon Alley

"All students must be equipped with one standard size 2 pewter cauldron, and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" (Y/N) asked as she looked up from her letter that has a list of her school supplies. Hagrid leaned over to her. "If you know where to go." He whispered.

He opened a door that leads them inside a pub and they both walk in. As (Y/N) looked around, she noticed that were a good number of odd looking people in the pub wearing odd clothes. The music that was also playing in the background was also completely unfamiliar to her. It was not some sort of music Muggles would hear, she assumed, Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas would be revolted and certainly demand to put an end to this music if they ever heard this.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a man call out to Hagrid. "Ah, Hagrid!" Some of the customers turned around and waved at the giant. "Usual, I presume?"

"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, "just helping young (Y/N) here buy her school supplies." He continued as he patted the girl on her shoulder with his big hands.

The man looked at (Y/N) and he froze, expression going from cheerful to surprise in an instant. "Bless my soul. It's (Y/N) (L/N)!"

Right after saying that, everyone in the pub stopped what they were doing. Even the background music stopped awkwardly. A woman pulled out a cigarette out of her mouth and turned to have a peek at (Y/N) along with everyone else. Two men in the corner can be seen murmuring to each other.

"Welcome back, Miss (L/N), welcome back!" A man appeared and went to shake (Y/N)'s hand as she accepted. Walking away, there was a woman who wanted to greet her next. "Doris Crockford, Miss (L/N), I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!"

Then, a man who with a turban wrapped around his head stepped forward from the wall to greet her. She noticed that he was a little awkward with a tendency to stammer. "(Y/N)- (L/N). Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

"Hello, Professor, I didn't see you there!" Hagrid suddenly spoke, startling (Y/N) and making her look over her shoulder at him. "(Y/N), this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" (Y/N) held out her hand but Quirrell responded by pulling his hands away from her and placing them on his chest.

"Clearly fascinating subject," said Quirrell, "nnn- not that you need it, aye, (L/N)?" Hagrid could only let out an awkward chuckle and (Y/N) could only stare at him with confusion marked all over her face. Then again, ever since she discovered her "magical heritage" she has been nothing but confused majority of the time.

"That's all. Must be going now. Lots to buy," awkwardly cackled Hagrid and walked away after (Y/N) had said goodbye to Quirrell.

Going through a strange exit of the pub, they see a small area covered with brick walls. "See. (Y/N), you're famous!" Hagrid pulled out his umbrella for reasons the girl could not figure out. "But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?"

Hagrid turned to her. "I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that, (Y/N)." Turning to face the bricks, he taps them in a specific order with the tip of his umbrella, then the bricks moved itself and shifted to make way for them and reveal a place that (Y/N) has no idea what it was all about. Hagrid looked at (Y/N) and saw her shocked face, eyes widened and mouth gaped. "Welcome (Y/N) to Diagon Alley."

Walking forward, she couldn't help but grin and be pleased by wherever she's at, looking around to at least familiarize herself with the place. It was quite crowded, there were also a lot of people who seemed to be doing the same thing (Y/N) and Hagrid were doing, buying school supplies, and there were also some witches and wizards that had their own small candy shops by a couple of stores and kids that looked only a few years older than (Y/N) buying off of them.

"There's where you get your quills and your ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for your wizardry." Hagrid pointed to some of the stores to help (Y/N) understand the purpose of them. As they passed by more stores, (Y/N) took notice of one that sold pets and she was more intrigued with the owl section, and saw a bat hanging off of a hanger. Turning over to the other side, she saw a couple of children huddled in front of a display.

"-world class racing broom!"

"Wow, look at it! The new Nimbus 2000!"

"It's the fastest model yet!"

(Y/N) looked up at Hagrid. "But Hagrid, how am I to pay for all of this? I haven't any money." Hagrid's gaze went to some sort of building. "Well, there's your money, (Y/N)! Gringotts, the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place! Not one, except perhaps Hogwarts." He pointed at said bank.

They entered Gringotts, quite fancy on the inside. (Y/N) and Hagrid walked all past the small creatures and the former tried her best to not stare at them for too long, unsure what those small creatures were. "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins, (Y/N). Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close." (Y/N) scooted over to Hagrid as she was told, not really sure how to feel about them.

They stop in front of a tall desk where a goblin with glasses was writing on a book with a quill. Hagrid cleared his throat to get that goblin's attention and the goblin looked up at Hagrid. "Miss (Y/N) (L/N) wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said. The goblin looked down at her and leaned over the desk. "And does Miss (Y/N) (L/N) have her key?"

For a second, no one responded until Hagrid remembered something. "Oh. Wait a minute, got it here somewhere," he dug his hands in his pocket to find the key and the goblin leaned back to the seat. "Ha!" Hagrid grinned and pulled out a golden key. "There's the little devil!"

Hagrid then spoke in a serious whisper tone. "Oh, and there is something else as well," said Hagrid, handing the goblin a letter, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you know what in vault you know which."

(Y/N) squinted her eyes at them, wanting to know what they were talking about. It seemed top secret, but she was still curious. The goblin then nodded. "Very well."

Later, Hagrid and (Y/N) were in a cart deep in the mines, having chosen to go to the girl's vault first. "Vault 687." The goblin controlling the mine cart announced and hopped out of it. "Lamp please," Hagrid then handed over the lamp to him. The goblin carried the lamp with both hands and Hagrid and (Y/N) stepped out of the cart to follow the goblin. "Key please." Once again, Hagrid handed him what he needed. The goblin inserted the key in and stepped aside as all three of them watched the vault unlock on its own.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened and mouth gaped when she saw how much gold she really had in her vault. Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nicholas would have taken all of these gold in a heartbeat and convert them to Muggle money.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, did ya?" Hagrid interrupted her thoughts once again as he found the shock on the girl's face amusing.

After she got enough money to buy supplies, they proceeded to go to that mysterious vault (Y/N) was curious about. "Vault 713." The goblin announced.

"What's in there, Hagrid?"

"Can't tell ya, (Y/N). Hogwarts business. Very secretive."

"Stand back!"

(Y/N) and Hagrid leaned against the wall and watched the goblin drag his fingers down the door of the vault. The door then opened by itself to reveal a very small package tied with a ribbon. Hagrid entered the vault to picked up the small package and walked out of it, facing (Y/N). "Best not mention this anyone, (Y/N)." He placed it in his pocket, tapping his chest twice. (Y/N) only nodded at him.

(Y/N) walked out of the store with a huge number of books wrapped in paper in her right arm, reading the letter held with her left hand. Hagrid was carrying a big wooden box. "I still need a wand." (Y/N) pointed out. 

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. There ain't no place better." Hagrid pointed at a store. "Why don't you run along there and wait? I just got one more thing I got to do."

(Y/N) looked up at the sign before entering the store. When she did, she was the only customer in the store for now, and also ringing the bell in the process when she opened the door. There were a lot of wands on the walls and she guessed that there were much more upstairs and in the hallway. Placing her books on an empty space on the counter, she walked over to the front desk. "Hello?" She looked for whoever sold the wands. "Hello?"

The next thing that happened was a sliding ladder with a man on it, staring at (Y/N), startling her. The man smiled. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss (L/N)." He went down the ladder and flicked his hands by the loads of boxes with wands in it. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father went in here buying their first wands." He pulled out a random box and walked over to the front desk, opening the box and handing the wand to her. "Here we are."

(Y/N) held the wand but did nothing and stared at the man instead, who grew frustrated at her for doing absolutely nothing. "Well, give it a wave," snapped the man.

She did as she was told, giving the wand a wave but the results were disastrous, numerous of drawers were thrown out of its spot, making a huge mess. She stood back in shock and dropped the wand, letting it fall on the desk. The man turned from the missing drawers to (Y/N). "Apparently not." He then hurtled off to find a new one, which he did, handing her a new one. "Perhaps this."

It was still a mess when she gave the second wand a wave. breaking a vase in the process. She took a few steps back as both the man and the girl were surprised. "No, no definitely not!" (Y/N) placed the wand back on the desk as the man went looking for a third wand. "No matter." When the man pulled out a black box, a sudden realization hit him but the girl could not figure out what he was thinking. "I wonder." He said, speaking to himself. He went back to the front desk and handed her the third wand, a dark brown one.

She grabbed it, and it seemed to be better than the previous two. It glowed and her hair was all over the place, the "wind" spiraling around her. The man looked around thinking, only speaking once it was all over. "Curious. Very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" (Y/N) asked the man, who then grabbed the wand from her hands.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss (L/N). It so happens that the phoenix whose tail resides in your wand, gave another. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss (L/N). It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

The man gave her back her wand and walked away. (Y/N) then heard someone knocking on the window. "(Y/N). (Y/N). Happy Birthday!" She turned to see Hagrid holding a cage with a pretty stygian owl in it, and she could only stare with awe.

(Y/N) and Hagrid sat in a restaurant, both of them dead silent. The girl wasn't feeling too good, not that she was sick or anything, but she couldn't help but think of the man who sold her her wand. How her wand happened to be the sister of the wand of the person that gave her her famous scar.

Hagrid noticed how she was in a gloomy state. "You alright, (Y/N)? You seem very quiet."

She glanced at him. "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this?" She pointed at her scar. "You know, Hagrid. I know you do."

In response, Hagrid pushed aside his bowl and sighed. "First, and understand this, (Y/N), because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. His name was V-" He sighed and began to hesitate. "His name was V-"

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" (Y/N) suggested.

"Nah, I can't spell it. Alright. Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

Hagrid hushed her and she turned around to see if anyone was nearby and heard. Realizing that there wasn't, she looked back at him.

"It was dark times, (Y/N), dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought them over to the Dark Side. Anyone that stood up to them ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. But nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one. Except you."

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, (Y/N). A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Vo- You-Know-Who?"

"Well, some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still, too tired to carry on. But one thing is absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the girl who lived."


	5. The Train Ride To Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am going by the books when it comes to the character’s physical features, you can imagine the actors having the character’s correct features. For example, I personally am going to imagine Daniel being much more taller, green eyes, and untidy black hair the entire series, Rupert being much more taller as well, freckles, Emma with extremely bushy hair and big front teeth. You get the idea. It’s still the actors but they look how the characters actually look.

At the train station, (Y/N) and Hagrid walked together with (Y/N) pushing her cart, with her owl in a cage on the trunks, which was a girl she named Athena, after the Greek Goddess of war and wisdom. Hagrid was casually telling off anyone that dared to stare at them. "What are you looking at?" He would say to anyone staring. He pulled out his watch and his eyes widened. "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, (Y/N), I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his, uh, well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, your train leaves in 10 minutes, here's your ticket. That's very important (Y/N), stick to it. Stick to your ticket."

She nodded and looked at the ticket, but something about it didn't feel right. Reading over it, she noticed that it said 9 3/4, but last she looked, there was no such thing as Platform 9 3/4. "Platform 9 3/4?" She read out and shook her head in disbelief. "But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing. Is there?" She looked up only to discover that Hagrid was already gone as if he was never there at all. Nonetheless, she continued on her own.

A few moments later, she found a security guard who would lead others to the platforms they were looking for. "Excuse me?" She called out, and the man turned to her. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I might find Platform 9 3/4?"

The man scoffed. "9 3/4? Think you're being funny do you? 9 3/4." He walked away but then (Y/N) saw a big group passing by. The group consisted of three adults, two redhead women, one with darker hair and much taller than the other, and the other a plump short woman. The man was tall and had jet black hair with round glasses. All three adults were leading a group of 6 children.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles of course. Come on, Platform 9 3/4 this way!" The plump woman said and all the children followed them.

"Muggles?" (Y/N) wondered yet she chose to follow them anyway.

"Alright Percy, you first." The plump woman said and had an arm around her daughter, who seemed to be the youngest out of all of them and isn't old enough to go to Hogwarts.

A redhead boy went and ran straight at the wall. (Y/N) was shocked and turned around to see if anyone else that wasn't supposed to see that saw that.

"Fred, you next!"

"He's not Fred, I am!" A boy, who was a twin, mind you, said annoyed.

"Honestly, mum, and you call yourself our mother." The other twin shook his head.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry George."

The twins walked together and both stopped by their mother. "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" Then he ran at the wall, and the other followed immediately.

(Y/N) shook her head repeatedly, not sure if she really saw that, but she decided to ask them for help. "Excuse me." Everyone in the group looked at her and the taller redhead woman walked over to her. "Could you tell me, how to-"

"How to get on the platform?" The tall woman asked and (Y/N) nodded in confirmation. "Yes, not to worry dear, it's Harry's and Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She gestured to both boys she spoke of, and both grinned at her, and she smiled back at them.

One of the boys was another redhead, with the shade of red she assumed he was probably the son of the plump woman. He was the taller and lankier of the two, blue eye, freckles on his face and a long nose. The other one had untidy jet black hair with round glasses. He looked almost identical (if it weren't for the boy's green eyes and the man's hazel, then identical) to the only man that lead the group, and there was no way the boy wasn't his son. 

(Y/N) found herself staring at the boy with glasses longer than what was appropriate, but she quickly looked away before anything could get suspicious to anyone.

"Now all you've got to do, is walk straight at the wall, between platforms 9 and 10." The tall woman told her.

"Best do it in a bit of a run, if you're nervous." The man with untidy hair piped in with a tip, and (Y/N) began to make her way towards the wall.

"Good luck." The redhead girl said.

She ran at the wall and prepared to crash and fall to the ground, with everyone laughing at her, but to her surprise, it never happened. The next thing she knew, she was in a whole different platform. Continuing to walk and push her cart, she saw a train with lots of steaming coming out of it with a sign reading Hogwarts Express. She stared in amazement but heard a whistle, which meant that she needed to move along and get in the train.

Shortly after the train departed, (Y/N) sat alone in a compartment and spent most of the time looking out the window to admire the view. She then heard a boy's voice and she turned her head to see the boys she saw at the train station.

"Excuse us, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The redhead boy asked with the boy with glasses right next to him.

"Not at all!" She gestured to the seat right in front of her for the boys to sit, and they did, with the redhead boy directly in front of her.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The redhead boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy with glasses followed.

"I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)."

Harry and Ron's cheerful faces turned into shock and they glanced at each other before looking back at (Y/N). "So it's true. I mean, do you really have the- the-" Ron stuttered.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him. "The what?"

"He means if you have the scar." Harry said, finishing for his friend who couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Oh. Yeah" (Y/N) pushed back her hair to reveal the scar that was on the right side of her forehead, just above her right eyebrow, grinning at them.

"Wicked." Ron said in awe.

A woman with a cart appeared right outside the doorway. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry shook his head while Ron pulled out a bag that had a sandwich in it and looked embarrassed. "No thanks, I'm all set."

(Y/N) noticed the embarrassment on his face so she decided to buy some for all three of them, pulling out some gold out of her pocket. "We'll take the lot!" She said.

"Woah." Harry and Ron gasped.

Minutes passed and Harry and Ron moved to the other side with (Y/N), Ron being the one directly next to her. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" (Y/N) read out of the box she was holding.

"They mean every flavor." Harry said as Ron swallowed his food.

"There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Ron said as (Y/N) swallowed the candy only to find it disgusting. "George sweared he got a booger flavored once."

(Y/N) grabbed another box which was a chocolate frog. "These aren't real frogs, aren't they?"

"It's a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've about 500 meself." Ron said proudly, and next to him Harry smirked.

"700."

Ron playfully rolled his eyes at his friend. "No one asked you to show off."

(Y/N) opened the box but the frog jumped out and climbed up the window.

"Watch it!"

It then went out and flew away. Harry and Ron gave (Y/N) pitying looks. "Aw, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump to begin with." Ron said as (Y/N) flipped the card to see who she got.

"I've got Dumbledore."

"I've got about six of him." Ron said.

"Eight." Harry said.

Ron looked at him, playfully rolling his eyes for the second time. "We get it Harry, you get candy all the time, and you have a massive interest for collecting things."

(Y/N) looked down only to see that he disappeared. "Hey, he's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all they, can you?" Harry spoke up.

Ron followed (Y/N)'s gaze and saw that she was looking at a brown rat eating in a box. "This is Scabbers, by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?" Harry nodded and snickered at it while (Y/N) simply shrugged. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly as he shifted in his seat and (Y/N) nodded, leaning against the window. Ron whipped out his wand to begin casting the spell, clearing his throat first. But before he could start, a girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth stood by their compartment. She looked around and sighed.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No." Ron said while both Harry and (Y/N) shook their heads.

However, the girl didn't leave, she was more focused on Ron with his wand on his hand. "Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see them."

Ron cleared his throat.

Sunshine, daises

Butter mellow

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!

(Y/N), Harry and Ron all shrugged to each other. The girl remained unimpressed. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's no very good, is it?”

Ron glanced at (Y/N), making a face that showed he wasn’t having it and found the brunette girl annoying and (Y/N) simply smirked.

“Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way. What are your names?"

“Er, (Y/N) (L/N).” (Y/N) said.

”Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.” Hermione said.

”Am I?” (Y/N) asked, feeling dazed.

”Goodness, didn’t you know? If I were you, I would’ve known immediately.” Hermione said and looked at Ron. “And... you are?”

"Um... Ron Weasley." Ron said while eating.

"Pleasure. You?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter."

The girl nodded. "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She then walked away, but stopped in her tracks, turning around and looked at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there."

Ron rubbed his nose and the girl walked away.

Once they all felt like it, the three went in their separate ways to change into their robes, recalling the whistle from earlier.


	6. The Sorting Hat

In the night, the train finally came to a halt. (Y/N), Harry and Ron walked out of the train and walked towards Hagrid. "Hello, (Y/N)!" He greeted happily. 

"Hi, Hagrid!" (Y/N) greeted back. Harry and Ron looked up at Hagrid.

"Woah."

"Right then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me." Hagrid said walking away with a lamp, leading the students.

(Y/N), Harry and Ron were in a boat together, with (Y/N) in the front and the boys in the back sitting together and Ron holding a lamp, chatting about whatever. Everyone looks up to see the huge castle. "Wicked." Ron whispered to Harry.

The students went up the stairs and stopped walking once they were all in front of an old woman wearing green robes, a tall pointy hat and frameless glasses. "Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman began some sort of speech, "now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

"Trevor!" A voice suddenly cried out. A boy ran to the steps and picked up his frog, looking awkwardly at the woman. "Sorry," apologized the boy and walked away. (Y/N) assumed that the boy was the Neville who lost his toad as Hermione spoke of.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman then walked away.

There was a minute of silence until a boy spoke in a loud voice. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. (Y/N) (L/N) has come to Hogwarts." Everyone began whispering amongst themselves and (Y/N) turned to her left to see the a boy with platinum blond hair. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," he introduced his bodyguards before approaching (Y/N), "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Hearing the name, Ron snickered. Draco Malfoy turned to Ron with a sharp glare on his face. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to (Y/N). "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, (L/N). You don't want to go and make the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for (Y/N) to shake, but she wasn't impressed at all with Draco Malfoy for having insulted her friend. She glanced at his hand but she knew her answer immediately.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." (Y/N) said cooly. Malfoy glared at her.

"If I were you, I would not want to hang out with nobodies like the Weasleys and the Potters," said Malfoy in a low voice, glaring at Harry, "and he's a half-blood. Could the hair in your family look any worse? I hear your grandparents started a business for doing hair. You should try some of the products they make, you truly need it."

"Excuse you, at least my hair looks good at all times, especially when it's at its messiest. On the other hand, yours at its neatest doesn't. Your hair at best makes you look like a 5 year old, and you already sound like one." Harry snapped.

Malfoy glared at him but before he could insult him any further, McGonagall returned, lightly smacking him on his shoulder with a folded parchment, and he walked away.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

They entered the Great Hall and most of the students were looking at the ceiling, which also had levitating candles in the air. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History." (Y/N) heard Hermione explain to a girl.

The woman stepped up a couple more steps and stopped by a stool with a funny looking old hat on it, prompting the students to stop walking. "Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Everyone around (Y/N) was scared and had a grave look on their faces, but (Y/N) looked rather baffled.

"Thank you." Dumbledore finished his speech and sat back down.

The woman unfolded the parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She held up the hat and read out the first name in the list. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione grew nervous and walked up. "Mental, that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered to (Y/N) and Harry. Hermione sat on the stool and the woman placed the hat on her head.

"Ahhh. Right then. Right. Okay. Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat declared, and the students on the Gryffindor table began cheering as Hermione ran off happily after the woman took off the hat.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy then sat on the stool and the woman placed the hat on his head. The hat didn't even need to touch his head at all for the hat to declare his house.

"Slytherin!"

"There's no witch or wizard who wasn't bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered to (Y/N) with Harry nodding in agreement.

As the next girl was called up, (Y/N) looked around and met eye contact with who she assumed was one of the professors. He had shoulder length black hair and wore all black. Suddenly, (Y/N) felt a sharp pain on her forehead where her scar lie, and she yelped, placing her hand on her scar, catching the boys' attention. "(Y/N), what is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay, (Y/N)?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. More than fine."

"-let's see. I know, Hufflepuff!"

The girl whose name (Y/N) has never heard of was dismissed and she ran to her own table.

"Harry Potter." Harry walked up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat took a fair amount of time to decide on his house. Not as quick as Malfoy's, but definitely not too slow.

"Ah, yes. Gryffindor!"

Harry then ran off to sit on the table with Ron's brothers, beginning a conversation with them.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron looked around before slowly walking up and sat on the stool.

The woman placed the hat on his head. "Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

(Y/N) chuckled at seeing Ron's relieved face, she knew it all to well. He ran off to sit with his brothers and Harry, who were all congratulating him. But before she knew it, it was her turn.

"(Y/N) (L/N)."

She noticed Dumbledore shifted forward in his seat before leaning back. (Y/N) went up the steps and sat on the stool, with the woman placing the hat on her head, which she has been doing the entire time.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." The girl pleaded.

"NOT SLYTHERIN, AY?" The Sorting Hat said loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear, "are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that."

"-please, anything but Slytherin-"

"Well, if you're so sure, better be, Gryffindor!"

(Y/N) smiled in delight as she was placed not only anywhere else that's not Slytherin, but also where her friends where. The entire Gryffindor table cheered as they had (Y/N) (L/N) in their house. She approached the table and Harry wrapped his arm around her and she shook hands with Percy and the twin brothers then sat down with Hermione in front of her. She turned to see Dumbledore wink at her and raised his goblet.

After everyone else was sorted, the woman, also known as McGonagall, hit her goblet with a spoon three times, silencing everyone. "Could I have your attention, please?"

Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin."

Suddenly, food appeared out of nowhere on everyone's plates. Everyone began eating and (Y/N) quickly noticed Ron's love for chicken, eating two legs at once.

"I'm half and half," a boy named Seamus Finnigan said, "me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." His friends around him laughed.

(Y/N) who was now sitting next to Percy, looked at the teacher with shoulder length black hair and black robes. "Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

As Ron went to grab another chicken leg, the head of a ghost popped out. "Hello!" He greeted, startling Ron. "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!" All of the other ghosts went to their own respective houses.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Had a nice summer?" Percy asked.

The ghost turned to him. "Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He sighed and floated away, but stopped when Ron spoke. "I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." Nick said stiffly.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?" Seamus asked with curiosity and interest.

"Like this." Nick pulled his head by his hair, revealing his nearly headless state. Harry and Ron screamed while (Y/N) and Hermione could only stare in shock. Nick then floated away.

After the feast, Percy, who was a prefect, lead the Gryffindor students to their common room. "Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up, thank you." They then stopped for a moment. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." Percy then turned left and went up the stairs, with the students following. "Keep up please and follow me. Quickly now, come on, come on."

"That picture's moving."

"Look at that one!"

"I think she fancies you."

"Look!"

"Who's that girl?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Eventually, they were now right in front of a portrait of a fat lady. "Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the lady nodded, unlocking the common room. "Follow me everyone. Quickly, come on, keep up. Gather around here. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs and down on your left, girls, the same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings have been brought up."

(Y/N), Harry and Ron all said good night to each other before (Y/N) walked away from them. Entering her dormitory, she saw that she shared one with Hermione and a couple of other girls she didn't know existed.

They were all asleep while (Y/N) was still awake, even in the middle of the night. She sat by a window and watched the stars with Athena by her size and she petted her lovingly before looking away from her.


	7. Transfigurations, Potions, and Flying

Because (Y/N) had stayed up late, she also woke up late and was already late for her first class on her first day. She found Ron who also happened to be late and they ran together to their first class, Transfiguration with McGonagall. They opened the door and entered the class, some of the students looked from their shoulders. Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes, while Harry next to her barely successfully held in his snicker.

(Y/N) ran in the front, waving her hand leading Ron in. They didn't see McGonagall but they saw a cat on the desk. "Whew, made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said, taking a number of deep breaths. But to their surprise, the cat jumped off and immediately transformed into McGonagall herself. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfer Ms. (L/N) and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." (Y/N) defended herself and Ron.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall gestured to an empty desk and (Y/N) and Ron sat down next to each other.

In Potions, everyone was talking amongst themselves until Snape pushed the door open and walked in. "There will be no foolish wand waving and silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

He noticed that (Y/N) had not been looking at him and instead was writing something down. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident to not pay attention."

Hermione nudged (Y/N), making her look at him.

"Ms. (L/N). Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Hermione’s hand shot up instantly and (Y/N) glanced at her before turning back to Snape, shaking her head. “You don’t know?” Not that Snape was suprised at the fact that she didn’t know. “Well let’s try again. Where Ms. (L/N) would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

Hermione’s hand shot up again.

”I don’t know, sir.” (Y/N) said honestly.

”And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?”

Hermione’s hand remained up in the air.

”I don’t know, sir.” (Y/N) repeated. 

Snape shook his head in complete disappointment. “Pity. Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it, Ms. (L/N)?.”

”Clearly, Hermione knows,” snapped (Y/N), “seems a pity not to ask her.”

Most of the people in the class snickered. “Silence.” Snape wasn’t pleased, and walked over to her desk. “Put your hand down, silly girl.” He said to Hermione. He grabbed a stool and sat in front of (Y/N)’s desk. “For your information, (L/N), asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from a stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they are the same plant which also goes by the same name of aconite.”

(Y/N) only narrowed his eyes at him. The class was dead silent.

”Well? Why aren’t you all writing this down?” Snape snapped. Everyone grabbed their quills and began taking notes. Snape stood up and walked back to his desk. “And Gryffindors, note that 5 points will be taken from your house for your classmates cheek.”

“Eye of rabbit, harp string rum. Turn this water into rum.”

Annoyed, Seamus repeated the incantation. 

(Y/N) looked at him. “What’s Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?” She asked Harry and Ron.

”Turn it into rum.” Harry said obviously.

“Actually, managed to make a weak tea yesterday, before-“ before Ron could finish his sentence, a loud boom had startled everyone. All of them started laughing when they took noticed of Seamus’ messy state, dirt all over his face and his hair messy, smoke coming out of his cup. Hermione waved her hand around to get rid of the smell.

Lots of owls in the Great Hall then hooted. “Ah. Mail’s here.” Ron said as the owls dropped stuff brought to students by their parents. Harry got some sweets and Ron got a letter, with a newspaper included.

”Can I borrow this?” (Y/N) asked pointint at the newspaper and Ron nodded. She grabbed it and began reading it.

Neville took out something that took the shape of a circle out of a small box. “Hey look, Neville’s got a Remembrall!” Dean said. 

“I’ve read about those,” said Hermione, “when the smoke turns red, it means you’ve forgotten something.”

While she explained that, the smoke in the Remembrall turned red. “The only problem is, I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten,” said Neville who happened to be missing of his robes.

(Y/N) tapped Ron on the shoulder. “Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen,” the boys looked at the newspaper, “believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That’s odd. That’s the vault Hagrid and I went into.”

(Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione all glanced at each other in deep pondering.

Next in her schedule was Flying class, so students were on two sides lined up in a line with their brooms by them. Madam Hooch arrived and walked past the class. “Good afternoon students.”

”Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.”

She stopped and turned around to face everyone. “Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick.” Everyone did as they were told. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!”

”Up!” (Y/N) shouted and the broom immediately shot up and she gripped it. Hermione on her left stared at her in disbelief. Malfoy also managed to get his broom up in one go. (Y/N) saw that Harry’s broom had levitated, but it stopped there, refusing to properly go more up where he can grip it.

”Up. Up!” Ron tried to make his broom go up but it wouldn’t budge.

”With feeling!” Madam Hooch said.

“Up! Up!” Hermione’s broom was only rolling around on the floor.

“Up!” Ron tried once more but the broom went straight up by the tip, hitting him on the face, making (Y/N) giggle. “Oh shut up, (Y/N).”

“Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end.“ Everyone mounted their brooms. “WhenI blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...”

She blew her whistle but Neville began to levitate uncontrollably. He began to get uncomfortable and some of the students began panicking. “Mr. Longbottom.” But Neville was unable to make it stop. “Mr. Longbottom?” He then flew up and away, Ron covering his eyes not really wanting to watch what was happening.

“Come back down this instant!” Madam Hooch yelled.

But everything was out of control. Neville went straight forward to the castle walls and collided back and forth with his broom. He then went down towards the grass fields and everyone dived, not wanting to get involved in the inevitable collision. He went through the hall and back up, and forward where his robes got stuck on a statue and his broom flew away.

His robes ripped and he fell down but was caught again by a lamp on the wall. He then fell to the ground without his robes, being stuck on the lamp, and he screamed in pain. 

“Everyone out of the way!” Madam Hooch shooed the students as she made her way towards Neville. She carefully grabbed Neville who began yelping. “Oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get.” She stood up with Neville. “Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch.”

When they were out of sight, Malfoy snickered. “Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse.”

(Y/N) stepped forward. “Give it here, Malfoy.”

He turned around and scoffed at her. “I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?” He mounted on his broom and flew up in the air. “What’s the matter, (L/N)? Bit beyond your reach?” He taunted. 

(Y/N) mounted on her broom but before she could take off, Hermione stepped in. “(Y/N), no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know-“

Not letting Hermione focus and ignoring her halfway, she took off and flew in the air not too far from Malfoy. Hermione sighed. “What an idiot.”

”Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!” (Y/N) threatened.

”Is that so?” As (Y/N) went forward and tried to get the Remembrall, Malfoy did a complete 360 on his broom. He held up the Remembrall on his hand. “Have it your way then.” He tossed the Remembrall and (Y/N) immediately bolted on her broom to get it.

Speeding, she caught the Remembrall by a window and did a smooth 360. She made her way back to the ground and held out her arm to show the Remembrall on her hand, with the students cheering and running towards her. She landed and got on the ground and ran towards her friends who all complimented on her natural skill.

McGonagall walked over to the crowed. “(Y/N) (L/N)!” She called out and everyone went silent. “Follow me.” (Y/N) reluctantly obliged and followed her, and Malfoy and his bodyguards snickered.

(Y/N) had a lot of thoughts running through her mind as McGonagall led her somewhere. What was her punishment going to be? Was she going to get expelled?

“You wait here,” McGonagall said as she walked away and (Y/N) waited by the doorstep. “Professor Quirrell, excuse me please, could I borrow Wood for a moment, please?”

Was that her punishment, then? Was McGonagall going to smack her with a piece of wood for flying, something she wasn’t supposed to do?

But to her surprise, Wood was actually a person, a boy a little older than her.

“(L/N), this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker,” said McGonagall excitedly.

“Seeker? But first years never make the house team!” Harry said as you told the boys of you making it in the team. “You must be the youngest in-“

”A century, according to McGonagall.”

Fred and George appeared behind them. “Hey, well done, (Y/N), Wood’s just told us!”

“Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters.” Ron told you.

”Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.” One of the twins said.

“Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally.” The other said.

”But they’ll turn up in a month or two!”

They then went their separate ways and walked across the courtyard. “Oh, go on, (Y/N), Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!” Ron reassured her.

”But I’ve never even played Quidditch!” She reminded him. “What if I make a fool out of myself!”

“You won’t make a fool out of yourself.” Hermione who appeared out of nowhere said, startling the three. “It’s in your blood.” The three glanced at each other but the boys could only shrug at (Y/N).

Hermione led them in a room that held trophies for Quidditch. Stopping in front of a specific display, Hermione points at something, which showed that (Y/N)’s father was also a Quidditch player for Gryffindor in his time. “Woah.” Ron said. “(Y/N), you never told me your father was in the team too.”

“I didn’t know.” She shook her head.


	8. Halloween

(Y/N), Harry and Ron walked up the stairs with Hermione not too far behind them. "I'm telling you, it's spooky! She knows you more than you do!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who doesn't?" (Y/N) responded. Suddenly the stairs began to move and they gripped on the rails.

"What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?"

Once the stairs stopped moving, they continued going up. "Let's go this way," said (Y/N).

"Before the staircases move again." Ron muttered.

(Y/N) opened the door and entered an unfamiliar place that made all four of them uncomfortable. "Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said.

The fires began to lit up and they stopped. "Let's go," said (Y/N) but when she turned around, she encountered a cat that meowed. "It's Filch's cat!" Hermione said as the cat meowed again and the four turned around and ran forward, lighting up the fires in the process.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" (Y/N) tried to open the door but it was locked and she let go of it in frustration. "It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for." Ron said.

"Oh, move over!" Annoyed, Hermione pushed (Y/N) to the side and pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" The lock unlocked and they enter.

Ron closed the door shut. "Alohomora?"

"Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 7." Hermione cited. "Filch's gone.

"Probably thinks this door is locked."

"It was locked."

"And for good reason."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see what (Y/N) was looking at and saw a huge three headed dog. The dog woke up and all four of them screamed in terror. The three headed dog growled and the four got out of the room, pushing the door closed to ensure the dog doesn't get out.

They then walked back to their common rooms. "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked. "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione responded.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron exclaimed, walking up the stairs with the three.

"It was standing on a trapdoor which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione explained.

The three turned to her. "Guarding something?"

Hermione nodded. "That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." She then entered her dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said before both boys walked away and (Y/N) followed Hermione in their shared dormitory.

On a day when the courtyard was completely empty, Wood decided to train (Y/N) up a bit. "Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker. That's you." They put down the trunk they were carrying together and Wood opened it and pulls out a ball. "There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops." He pointed at the hoops in the distance. "The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops." He tossed the ball to (Y/N). "With me so far?"

"I think so." She tossed back the Quaffle to Wood. "What are those?"

He picked up a bat. "You better take this." She took the bat. He pushed a button and a ball shot straight up in the hair. "Careful now, it's coming back."

(Y/N) swung the bat and the ball went through a statue. Wood nodded. "Not bad, (L/N). You'd make a fair beater." She grinned at him. The ball came back and was about to hit them. "Uh oh." He yelped as he caught the ball with his stomach, landing on the ground. He crawled to the trunk and placed the ball back in it.

"What was that?" (Y/N) asked.

"Bludger. Nasty little bugger." Wood said. He lifted a finger at her. "But you are a seeker. He took out a tiny golden ball out of the trunk. "The only thing I want you to worry about is this. The Golden Snitch." He handed the snitch to her.

"I like this ball." She said.

"Ah, you like it now," said Wood, "Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"What do I do with it?"

"You catch it. Before the other team's Seeker. You catch this, the game's over. You catch this, (L/N), and we win."

Wings came out of the Golden Snitch and began to fly in the air.

The next class (Y/N) had was Charms. She sat between Harry and Ron, with Ron on her left and Harry on her right.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation. The ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Professor Flitwick, a relatively short man, asked. Hermione lifted her feather. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

Everyone picked up their wands. "Swish and flick."

"Good, oh and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron began flicking his wand everywhere and Hermione put a hand out to stop him.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's leviooosa, not leviosaaa." Hermione said.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on."

Hermione grabbed her wand to demonstrate the spell for him. "Wingardium Leviosa." Instantly, the feather slowly levivated up and she smiled proudly at Ron.

"Oh, well done! See, Ms. Granger here's done it!" Flitwick said. "Oh, splendid."

Seamus, who was on Harry's right, began to do the spell. "Wingard Leviosa. Wingard-"

"Well done, dear."

BOOM!

Flitwick yelped at the sudden explosion and everyone turned to look at Seamus. His feather still levitated but it was burnt and still on fire, smoke coming out of it and his face had dirt and his hair was a mess. He looked as if he had been electrocuted.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said, still in shock.

"It's Leviooosa, not Leviosaaa." Ron mocked Hermione after class. (Y/N) was walking with Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus. Meanwhile, Seamus still looked disastrous, he hasn't gotten the chance to clean himself up. (Y/N) and Dean snickered at what Ron was doing. "She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

However, Hermione had heard, as she was right there the entire time. Feeling hurt, she speed walked and bumped Ron's shoulder, making the group stop in their tracks. "I think she heard you." Harry said. (Y/N) had felt bad and a little bit of guilt for laughing with Ron, but she decided it was best to leave Hermione alone.

It was Halloween. In the Great Hall, candles were replaced by levitating pumpkins in the air. Sweets were very theme appropriate. (Y/N) had noticed that someone amongst them was missing.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked. Neville turned to her. "Parvati Patil said she wouldn't come out of the girls' bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying." (Y/N) turned to Ron and glared at him who only shrugged in response.

”Good job, Ron.”

Quirrell opened the door and ran in the Great Hall, fear marked all over his face. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted.

All of the students in the Great Hall freaked out and began screaming.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore stood up and yelled. "Everyone will please not panic. Now prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Percy was leading the Gryffindors back to their dormitories. "Gryffindors, please, keep up and stay alert."

"How can a troll get in?" (Y/N) wondered.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid." Harry said.

"Probably people playing jokes." Ron said.

Both (Y/N) and Harry glanced at each other when they realized that the one girl that doesn't know was hiding in the bathroom. (Y/N) grabbed Ron's robes. "What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry told him and the three ran off to find her.

They stopped running. "I think the troll's left the dungeon." The three moved to the side to hide from the troll that was passing by. The troll had a particularly thick and long bat. "It's going to the girls' bathroom!"

When the three entered the bathroom, they saw that the troll has destroyed some of the stalls and noticed Hermione hiding under a pile of broken wood. "Hermione, move!" (Y/N) yelled and Hermione crawled forward but she stopped and covered herself when the troll smashed more stalls and wood fell on her. "Help!"

(Y/N), Harry and Ron picked up the debris and began throwing it at the troll. "Hey, stupid!" Harry yelled. The wood that Harry threw hit the troll in the face, distracting him. Hermione crawled out of the debris and hid under the sink, but that didn't seem to work as the troll caught on and smashed down the sink, Hermione having moved aside in time and screamed. Water began to flood everywhere with the broken sink. "Help!"

(Y/N) pulled out her wand and ran towards behind the troll, grabbing ahold of its bat, letting (Y/N) go up in the air when the troll swung its bat up and she hopped off and landed around its neck. The troll began to shake itself in an attempt to get (Y/N) off of it and she began screaming before she stuck her wand up its nose. Harry, Ron and Hermione all winced in disgust.

The troll shaked itself again and managed to grab (Y/N) by her ankle, ready to swing at her with his bat. "Do something!" She yelled before the troll swung the bat at her, but she lifted herself on time. "What?" Ron asked, unsure what to do. "Anything!" (Y/N) said before dodging the troll's attack.

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled and Ron pulled out his wand. "Swish and flick," said Hermione, moving her hand around to imitate the movement.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The bat is stuck in the air and the troll loses its grip on it. The troll slowly looked up and noticed that the bat was up there, but Ron had let go of it and the bat fell right on the troll's head, knocking it out. "Cool." Ron said in awe. The troll dropped (Y/N) and she got up and moved away, with the help of Harry who ran in to drag her away from the troll before it could fall unconscious and land right on her. All four of them got up and walked over to examine the troll. "Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." (Y/N) pulled out her wand and showed it to the boys, and all three of them groaned in disgust. "Troll boogers." Ron said.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Quirrell, and Snape ran in the bathroom. "Oh, oh my goodness, explain yourselves, the three of you!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Well, what it is,"

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

(Y/N), Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione Granger telling a lie? Neither of them ever thought she knew what lying was.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If (Y/N), Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." She lied.

"Be that as it may be, it was an extremely foolish thing to do." While McGonagall was lecturing Hermione, (Y/N) looked over and saw Snape's bloody leg. He covered his leg with his robes, glaring at her. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment."

McGonagall turned to (Y/N), Harry, and Ron. "As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points... will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

The three grinned at each other and Hermione gave a small smile at them.

McGonagall and the others walked away except for Quirrell, who looked at the troll. "Perhaps you ought to go. It might wake up." The four walked away.

As the four walked back to their common room, (Y/N) spoke up to break the awkward silence. "Good of you to get us out of trouble like that."

"Mind you, I mean, we did save her life." Ron piped in.

"Mind you, she didn't need saving if you didn't insult her." Harry pointed out.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "What are friends for?" Ron said. Hermione didn't respond but she gave him a smile.

And at that exact moment, a beautiful and lifelong friendship among the four was born.


	9. First Quidditch Game

(Y/N) sat in the Great Hall with her friends, unable to feel anything else besides slight anxiety due to her first Quidditch game later on. She was only poking on her food with her fork and gripping her goblet tightly. "Take a bit of toast, go on," Ron would try to reassure her.

Hermione looked over to her. "Ron's right, you know. You're going to need your strength today."

"I'm not hungry." (Y/N) only said.

Snape who walked by stopped right by the four's seat. "Good luck today, (L/N). Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He smirked and walked away.

(Y/N) was staring at his leg and took note of how he was limping. She came to the conclusion on how he possibly could've gotten wounded. "That explains the blood."

Harry, Ron and Hermione only looked at her, not able to understand what she meant.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." She explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked baffled.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret. That's what the dog is guarding. That's what Snape wants."

Hermione looked away and was in deep thought. So were Harry and Ron, who were glancing at each other and seemed to understand what the other was thinking simply by looking at each other.

The four then heard Athena screeching and they looked up to see her holding on a wrapped broom shaped package. Athena dropped the package and (Y/N) caught it with ease, laying it on the table. "Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione commented.

"But I never get mail." (Y/N) said with slight surprise.

"Let's open it." Harry said and the four unwrapped the broom shaped package to reveal... a broom.

"It's a broomstick." (Y/N) mumbled as if she couldn't get more obvious.

"That's not just a broomstick, (Y/N). That's the Nimbus 2000!"

"But who-" (Y/N)'s voice trailed off when she heard Athena screeching, she turned her head and saw McGonagall smiling at her with Athena on her arm, petting the barn owl.

This was it. Her first Quidditch match. She didn't think she could get any more nervous than she already was in the morning, but here she was. She walked with her teammates to the pitch and stopped when there was a door in their way. Wood, having sensed her stress, glanced at her. "Scared, (Y/N)?"

The girl nodded. "A little."

"That's alright. I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?"

"Uh, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in the Hospital Wing a week later."

Not making her feel any better about the game, she looked away from him and gulped.

The door finally opened and the team mounted on their brooms and went up the air. As some of the players were circling around the decorations, the announcer, Lee Jordan, began speaking in the microphone. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game, Slytherin vs Gryffindor!"

The houses began cheering for their teams. The players took their positions, forming a circle. (Y/N) and the Slytherin Seeker were notably higher than the other players.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

Madam Hooch stood by the trunk and looked up at the players. "Now I want a nice game from all of you." She kicked the trunk, opening it. The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch immediately went up in the air while the Quaffle remained. The Golden Snitch goes around (Y/N)'s face and it does the same thing for the Slytherin Seeker.

"The bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Lee Jordan said.

Madam Hooch grabs the Quaffle and tossed it up in the air. "The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Lee Jordan said.

A Gryffindor Chaser had been the first to get the Quaffle and sped away with multiple players, both Gryffindors and Slytherins, following her. The Chaser dodged any Slytherins that tried to snatch the ball away from her and swerved in time before she could collide into the audience. She ducked before a Bludger could knock her out and zoomed past, managing to throw the Quaffle through the hoop, scoring with ease as there was no Keeper guarding.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

(Y/N), who hasn’t moved a single bit, clapped and almost lost her balance on her broom when a Bludger went past her.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Before a Chaser could snatch the Quaffle away from him, Flint shoved her aside, making her spin around. Flint aims for the hoop and threw it, but Wood appears out of nowhere and blocks it before Flint could score, with Wood smirking at him.

Two Gryffindor Chasers kept tossing the Quaffle back and forth as if it were a game of Hot Potato, with two Slytherin Chasers trailing behind, trying to snatch it away. One of the Chasers then tossed it back to the other Chaser and she threw it through the hoop, scoring again.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

A Slytherin Chaser zoomed past through the Gryffindor players and tried to make for the hoop, but Wood caught the Quaffle and threw it back to a Gryffindor Chaser. A very angry Flint snatched a bat from a beater and swung it, hitting the arriving Bludger which went right at Wood, knocking him out through the hoop and he fell to the ground.

(Y/N) looked up at Flint and glared at him, who glared back.

Without a Keeper guarding the hoops, Slytherin managed to make a score. (Y/N) growled in frustration as she watched the Slytherin audience cheer. Two Slytherin players managed to overwhelm a Gryffindor Chaser and made her collide with the poster (?) and she fell to the ground. (Y/N) could only sigh, already losing a little hope. A Slytherin Chaser scored again by tossing the ball up and spinning, hitting the Quaffle with the tip of the broom.

Suddenly, the Snitch appeared right in front of (Y/N)'s eyes and she made her way for it, moving for the first time in the game. She dodged a Bludger that was heading her way, but in the middle of the field, her broom was jinxed, going crazy and (Y/N) tried with all her might to not lose control of it.

Hermione was watching with her binoculars with Harry, Ron and Hagrid by her side, all watching together. "What's wrong with (Y/N)'s broomstick?" Hagrid asked. Hermione moved her binoculars but stopped when she noticed Snape was muttering some sort of strange incantation.

She moved closer to Harry and Ron. "It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom!" She whisper yelled.

"Jinxing the broom?! What do we do?"

Hermione had a plan. "Leave it to me," handing Ron her binoculars before hurtling off to do her plan.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) spins and loses a grip on one hand, hanging off of her broom, and she tries to reach for the broom to get back up. She got a hold of it with her other broom, but she remained hanging there.

Ron had the binoculars on while Harry squinted his eyes a bit. "Come on, Hermione," mumbled the latter rather impatiently.

Hermione was going up the stairs and saw Snape's black robes on one of the steps, making her stop and draw her wand. She moved forward right behind the steps and pointed her wand at his robes. "Lacarnum Inflamarae." A spark of fire came out of her wand and a fire began immediately on his robes. Hermione smirked before running off to return to the boys.

The man near Snape had noticed something was wrong. "Fire! You're on fire!" Someone placed a hand on Snape's shoulders and when realization hit Snape that he was on fire, he shoved the person who had his hand on and he fell hard, even knocking down Quirrell in the process.

(Y/N) noticed that the broom was no longer going crazy so she managed to regain balance and hopped back on the broom and zoomed to find the Snitch. She found the Snitch was not too far from the Slytherin Seeker and she sped past and bumped into him, and the boy bumped back, and she bumped again. He bumped again and he managed to get a good hit, but she kept her balance. The boy bumped twice.

They both dive down together and lifted their brooms before either could crash. With the Snitch right in front of her, she decided to go for it. She slowly stood on her broom and held out her arm to get the Snitch, but a few seconds later, she stepped forward, her foot on the tip, making her lose balance and roll on the ground. She got up with her hands on her stomach, having swallowed something.

Some of the people watching gasped. Hermione ran out and froze by the door way, gasping for air after all that running. "Looks like she's gonna be sick!" Hagrid exclaimed, holding his binoculars.

(Y/N) puked the Snitch out of her mouth and it went straight in her hands. The Snitch's wings appeared. "She's got the Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced. "(Y/N) (L/N) receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, flying across the air. "Gryffindor wins!"

The entire Gryffindor students began cheering, some were jumping uncontrollably in excitement. "YES!" Hagrid cheered for one second. Hermione was also cheering and clapping from where she was. The Slytherins shook their heads in disappointment. McGonagall squealed.

(Y/N) looked up at the audience and held up her hand that was holding the Golden Snitch. Her teammates arrived and formed a circle around her, with Fred and George whipping out their bats and hitting them together.

"Go go, Gryffindor! Go go, Gryffindor!"

After the game, the four walked with Hagrid down the courtyard. "Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on (Y/N)'s broom?" Hagrid asked, not buying what the four was telling him.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry said in response.

Hagrid whipped his head in an instant. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well, of course he's got a name, he's mine!" Hagrid said. "I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" (Y/N) asked, wanting Hagrid to continue.

"Shouldn't have said that," mumbled Hagrid, "no more questions! Don't ask any more questions, that's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" (Y/N) tried to reason.

Hagrid stopped walking and looked at the four. "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said and (Y/N) nodded. "Exactly." (Y/N) said.

Hagrid sighed. "Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" (Y/N) asked.

Hagrid froze. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that." Then he walked away, muttering it one last time.

"Nicholas Flamel." (Y/N) repeated. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

The boys shrugged and Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." She said.


	10. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this series, pretend you look exactly like your mother. You have all of her looks (this will make you think you conjured your patronus in Year 3) but you have more of your father’s heart and antics (so you can share the same patronus as your father and have it make sense) so whatever happens, Snape still hates you either way. I can’t give you your father’s eyes, otherwise Snape’s death scene is going to be nothing but awkward since he’ll avoid your eyes.

It was nearing Christmas and she had decided to stay at Hogwarts because there was no way she would spend it with the Walkers when she could always spend it with the ones that actually care about her, such as her friends, Harry and Ron. Ron and his brothers were staying because his parents decided to visit Charlie and Harry's parents allowed him to keep Ron and (Y/N) company.

With Harry gone at the moment, having told (Y/N) and Ron that he was feeling like throwing snowballs at Quirrell, and to his delight, he was joined by Fred and George. The professor kept whimpering as the three worked together, tossing the snowballs at the back of his head.

Ron had introduced (Y/N) to some sort of chess but for wizards. It was called Wizard's Chess and Ron not only had a strong interest in it, but he showed skill at the game.

"Knight to E5." (Y/N) said and her piece moved to the place.

Harry then returned, sitting down beside Ron, watching the game rather than planning to play later.

Ron thought for a while before smirking. "Queen to E5." He sat back and crossed his arms. His queen piece then moved and stopped right in front of the knight, got up from her chair, grabbed it and swung it at the knight, destroying the pieces. He grinned.

Hermione had arrived to tell them one more thing. "That's totally barbaric!" She exclaimed having watched it.

"That's Wizard's Chess," said Ron, looking at Hermione, "I see you've packed."

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there." Ron explained.

"What about you, Harry? I thought you were going home as well?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I was going to, but then I wrote to my parents and they said I could stay to keep (Y/N) and Ron company." He explained, and Hermione nodded.

"Good. You two can help (Y/N) then. She's going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione said.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron reminded Hermione.

Hermione then leaned on the desk. "Not in the Restricted Section. Happy Christmas." She stood back up and left.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron muttered to (Y/N) and Harry.

"(Y/N) WAKE UP! COME ON (Y/N), WAKE UP!" Ron had yelled so loud that (Y/N) had heard it all the way in her dormitory and it woke her up.

(Y/N) quickly got up and hurried to go out and be with Harry and Ron outside. She ran to the hall upstairs and looked down by the rail to see Harry and Ron grinning up at her. "Happy Christmas, (Y/N)." They said in unison.

"Happy Christmas to you both." She said. She took notice of Ron's sweater. "Ron, what are you wearing?"

He looked down at his sweater. "Oh, mum made it. Looks like you've got one too."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. "I got presents?"

The boys nodded. "Yeah." Ron said, and (Y/N) ran down the stairs. "There they are." Ron said as the girl approached her presents. Ron walked over and picked up something. "Here's the sweater my mum made you, well, don't ask why I did it, but I wrote to her and told her that you weren't expecting anything from your own family. So, um, she knitted you a sweater- what, oh no way, it looks better than mine!"

(Y/N) grabbed the sweater and grinned. It was her favorite color, which must have been a coincidence if Ron didn't tell his mother what her favorite color was, and there was the initial of her first name, big and on the front, the color was her second favorite color.

Harry also walked over to the pile of (Y/N)'s presents. "I did the same too, I told my parents you weren't getting anything as well." (Y/N) picked up the presents Harry's parents sent her. There was a small box which had a bunch of sweets inside it. "We didn't know what you wanted." He shrugged.

"Wow, thank you!" (Y/N) said amazed. Sure, it wasn't much, but she was happy that she still got presents, which she wasn't used to, considering the first time someone wished her a happy birthday was the same day Hagrid told her she was a witch, and that was only less than a year ago.

She turned and found another strange package and she walked over to it. She found a letter on the package and chose to read it first.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

But whoever had sent the present chose to remain anonymous.

She glanced at the boys who shrugged. She placed the letter on the arm of the chair and decided to open the present. Pulling out the ropes and ripping off the wrappings, a cloak was inside. She got up and held the cloak up.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some kind of cloak," responded (Y/N).

"Well, let's see then. Put it on." Harry said.

The girl waved the cloak around and wrapped it around her body. But to the boys' shock, almost the entirety of her body disappeared, her head remained. The boys gasped. "Woah!"

She looked down. "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is," started Harry, "that's an invisibility cloak!"

"I'm invisible?"

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Harry picked up the letter, trying to find who sent it.

"There was no name, it just use it well." (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) would eventually make use of her father's cloak. In the library, a hand carrying a lamp can be seen sticking out, but not the rest of the body. But it was in the middle of the night, no one was there with her, for now at least. (Y/N) looked around walking, making her way to the Restricted Section. She found it and she pulled the lock and pushed the door to enter herself in.

She moved right by the shelf and began reading out some of the titles of the books. "Famous Fire Eaters. Fifteenth Century Fiends. Flamel. Nicholas Flamel. Where are you?" Taking off her cloak, she tried to look for it once more and placed the lamp on the desk. She pulled out a random book and opened it, but a face appeared out of the pages and began screaming at her. She slammed the book shut and placed it back on it's spot.

"Who's there?" Filch's voice rang through the library, startling (Y/N) as she turned around. In a hurry, she dragged her cloak but it was under the lamp, so the lamp fell off and broke. She would have to move around in almost complete darkness. "I know you're in there. You can't hide." She heard as she ran, but she put on her cloak before Filch could see her. Filch walked in her sight with a lamp in his hand. "Who is it? Show yourself!"

(Y/N) took a few steps to the side as Filch began to walk past her. She continued to walk and left the library, but heard a cat meowing and she looked down and saw Filch's cat. The cat began to ran and (Y/N) speed walked to a different direction until she saw Snape suddenly pin Quirrell against the wall, making her stop in her tracks.

"Severus, I- I- I-" Quirrell stuttered.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape warned.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

(Y/N) walked behind Snape to listen to the conversation, but Snape had sensed that something wasn't right. Seeing Snape turning around, (Y/N) covered her mouth to not make any noise and stepped back when Snape held his hand out and tried to grip the cloak.

Nothing was there. Snape turned back to face Quirrell. "We'll have another little chat soon. When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filch approached the two professors with the broken lamp (Y/N) left behind. "Professors. I found this," he raised the broken lamp, "in the Restricted Section. It's still hot, so that means there's a student out of bed." Both professors then ran off.

(Y/N) found a door in the corner and opened it once the three were gone. Entering the room, she pulled off her cloak and looked around, and she found a mirror that intrigued her. Slowly walking over, she stopped to read the engraved letters above the glass. Flickering her eyes back to the glass, she walked until she was right in front of it.

Two people appeared in the glass. She turned around but saw no one behind her. Looking back at the mirror, they were still there. She had never seen these people before, but she focused on how they look like.

The woman looked exactly like her, it was almost as if the woman was (Y/N) in her adult years. The man looked nothing like her, but a hunch told (Y/N) that they were much more alike in personality. This had to be her parents.

(Y/N) glanced at the woman. "Mom?" The woman nodded and smiled at her. She glanced at the man. "Dad?" The man nodded and smiled at her as well. She placed her fingers on the glass and dragged it down. Her mother glanced at her and left a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it and rubbing her thumb on her shoulder in the reflection. (Y/N) raised her hand up on her shoulder but found that nothing was there. She stared back at the mirror and her mother gave her another smile.

(Y/N) was familiar with the boys' dormitories, specifically Harry and Ron's room. It was a rule that no girl should be meddling in the boys' dormitories and vice versa, but it was rarely ever enforced, so it happens a lot and no one says or does anything.

"Harry, Ron! You both have got to see this! You've really got to see this!" The girl exclaimed, pulling Ron's blanket from him and waking both boys up. "Harry! Ron! Come on, get out of bed!"

Ron groaned. "Why?"

"There's something you've got to see, now come on!"

(Y/N) led Harry and Ron to the room that held the mirror. They get in, closed the door and took off the cloak. "Come on! Come look, it's my parents!" They stopped running once they were in front of the mirror.

"I only see us." Ron said and (Y/N) and Harry moved to the side.

(Y/N) dragged Ron closer to the mirror. "Look in closely, go on, stand there. There, you see them don't you?"

Ron squinted, but he did not see (Y/N)'s parents. "That's me. Only I'm Head Boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch Cup."

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him.

"And bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good." He looked impressed. He blinked his eyes and looked at (Y/N). "(Y/N). Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

(Y/N)'s face dropped. "How can it? Both my parents are dead."

Ron turned to Harry and moved to the side. "What about you, Harry? Go on, I want to know what you're going to see in that mirror."

Harry nodded. "Right." Stepping in front of the mirror, he was about to speak up when nothing was showing up, but what eventually did show up made his cheeks flush and turn red. It was dark enough that (Y/N) and Ron didn't notice it.

He saw himself with (Y/N) by his side with an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her on the lips and she blushed when he pulled away, and the boy took note that the reflection was years older than they are right now. 

But why would this show up? He saw (Y/N) as a good friend of his and nothing more.

At least that's what he thought he saw her for now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice, and it belonged to none other than (Y/N) herself.

"What do you see, Harry? Did you see my parents this time?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, no. I didn't see your parents. I saw something else, something really strange. But it's not too interesting compared to yours and Ron's."

(Y/N) nodded her head not thinking too much of it. He didn't see her parents and that's all the girl needed to know. Ron, however, was a little suspicious. He furrowed his brows at his best friend and began to think of possibilities on what he saw in the mirror. He even thought of asking him privately later, once (Y/N) wasn't with them, but he chose to drop the subject and leave it alone.

The next day, (Y/N) sat alone on the table with her arms wrapped around her knees, far away from her friends who were all eating together, with the mirror stuck in her mind as she looked at the small fireplace. Harry and Ron glanced at her before looking at each other and nodded, getting up and slowly approached her, as they knew what she was thinking.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked.

(Y/N) shook her head. "No."

"Wanna throw snowballs at Quirrell?" Harry asked.

(Y/N) shook her head again. "No."

The boys glanced at each other. "We know what you're thinking, (Y/N), but don't!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron and I have been thinking, and we think there's something not right about that mirror." Harry said.

(Y/N) only nodded and the boys walked away.

She didn't listen to them.

Later that night, (Y/N) came back to the room that held the mirror and she sat on the floor, her arms around her knees as she looked up at the mirror where her parents were smiling at her. Then she heard a voice.

“Back again, (Y/N)?”

(Y/N) whipped her head around to see Dumbledore standing. She stood.

”I see that you, like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does.” Dumbledore took a few steps towards her. “Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on Earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is.

(Y/N) thought for a while. “So then it shows us what we want. Whatever we want.”

”Yes, and no.” Dumbledore said. “It shows us, nothing more or less, than the deepest and most desperate desires of our heart. Now you, (Y/N) have never known your family and you see them standing beside you. Your friend, Ron Weasley, had been overshadowed by his brothers his whole life and wishes to be able to prove his worth, so he sees himself becoming Head Boy. Your other friend Harry Potter on the other hand, sees a strange sight that no one else is able to decipher, but I myself have some ideas.”

“But remember this, (Y/N). This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it. Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you, not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, (Y/N), and forget to live.”

Out in the snowy courtyard, (Y/N) walked with Athena on her arm and stopped by a waterfall. Holding her arm out, she let her fly up and away.


	11. Nicholas Flamel and Detention In The Forbidden Forest

It was now spring. (Y/N), Harry and Ron sat together in the library studying as Hermione approached them holding a large book. “I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?” She carelessly dropped the book on the table, startling all three of you. “I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading.”

Ron stared in shock as Hermione flipped through the pages. “This is light?” He asked, but she only glanced at him and didn’t respond. She stopped and her finger hovered over a passage. “Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel was the only known maker of the Philosopher‘s Stone!”

“The what?” (Y/N) and Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione sighed with pure disappointment, opening her mouth to continue speaking while Harry facepalmed. “Honestly, don’t you two read? The Philosopher’s Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.”

“Immortal?”

”It means you’ll never die.”

“I know what it means!”

“Shhh!”

“The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday. That’s what Fluffy’s guarding on the third floor! That’s what’s under the trapdoor! The Philosopher’s Stone!”

The four of them could only glance at each other.

Later that night, they all decided to visit Hagrid. They ran to his hut and stopped to knock on his door. Hagrid pushed the door opened. “Hagrid!” (Y/N) yelled.

“Oh hello. Sorry, don’t wish to be rude, but I’m in no fit state to entertain today.” Hagrid said and began to close the door, but the four interrupted him.

”We know about the Philosopher’s Stone!”

“Oh.” Was all he said and left the door open. The four entered.

“We think Snape‘s trying to steal it.” Harry said as they all sat down.

“Snape? Blimey, Harry, you’re not still on about him, are ya?”

“Hagrid, we know he’s after the Stone, we just don’t know why!” (Y/N) said a little frustrated.

“Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. He’s not about to steal it!”

”What?”

”You heard. Right, come on now, I’m a bit preoccupied today.”

”Wait a minute. One of the teachers.” (Y/N) said, having made a connection.

”Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments.“ Hermione said.

Hagrid looked at her. “That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that.”

Suddenly, the cauldron rattled, catching everyone’s attention. “Oh!” He picked up an egg and laid it on the table. (Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried over to look at what was going on. The four saw a huge golden egg that made weird noises as if it were about to crack.

”Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?” (Y/N) asked, a little concerned.

“That? It’s a, uh-“

Ron’s face expression changed when he realized what it was. “I know what that is!” He then became confused. “But Hagrid, how did you get one?”

“I won it! Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact.”

The egg was beginning to actually crack and all four of the kids slowly moved backwards. Suddenly, pieces of the shell flew across the room and the four shielded their faces with their arms. A baby dragon had shifted and turned to Ron.

”Is that...?” Hermione trailed off. “A dragon?”

“That’s not just a dragon, that’s a Norwegian Ridgeback!” Ron said. “My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.”

Hagrid smiled when the dragon looked at him. “Isn’t he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert.“

(Y/N) was displeased with the name choice. “Norbert?” The girl questioned.

Hagrid looked at her. “Yeah, well he’s gotta have a name, don’t he?”

Ron snickered.

“Don’t you, Norbert?” Hagrid continued to play with the dragon, then it breathed out fire, his beard having caught fire. He yelped and patted it out. “He’ll have to be trained up a bit, of course.” He stopped and leaned forward when he noticed something. “Who’s that?”

The four of them looked at the window to see Draco Malfoy watching, who then hurtled off. “Malfoy.” (Y/N) said.

“Oh dear.” Hagrid said.

“Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him.” (Y/N) said as the four walked down the hallway.

”It’s crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows.” Ron said.

“I don’t understand. Is that bad?” (Y/N) asked.

“It’s bad.” Harry said, and the four froze when they saw McGonagall right in front of them holding a candle.

”Good evening.” She greeted, and Draco Malfoy moved to the side and smirked at them.

“Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken.” McGonagall lectured.

All of the four’s mouths gaped. “50?” (Y/N) said in disbelief.

”Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention.”

Malfoy smirked but when he processed what she said, his smirk vanished and he stepped forward. “Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us.”

“No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates.”

(Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione all smirked and Malfoy glared at them.

Filch led the five of them out to wherever they were going to go. “A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming.”

(Y/N) glanced at Harry for confirmation who only shook his head. The six made their way to Hagrid’s Hut and the door opened to reveal Hagrid walking out. “You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest.” They stopped right in front of him. “A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good god, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?”

Hagrid sniffed. “Norbert’s gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony.”

“Well that’s good, isn’t it? He’ll be with his own kind.” Hermione pointed out.

”Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?” Hagrid asked with worry and Filch rolled his eyes. “What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all.”

“Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you.” Filch said annoyed.

“The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are...” a howl interrupted Malfoy, “werewolves!”

“There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty night.” Filch said and left.

”Right,” said Hagrid, “let’s go.”

Meanwhile in the forest, the group walked rather slowly and only stopped when Hagrid found some sort of puddle and bent to dip his finger in it. Getting back up, he turned around to show it to the students.

”Hagrid, what is that?” (Y/N) asked.

“What we’re here for. See that?” He showed his fingers filled with whatever it was to the group. “That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me.“

“Okay.” Ron said not so enthusiastically.

”(Y/N), you’ll go with Malfoy.” Both were disappointed, but (Y/N) only nodded.

”Okay, then I’ll get Fang!” Malfoy declared.

“Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward.” Hagrid said then Fang whined.

Malfoy and (Y/N) walked together with Fang, Malfoy holding a lantern to guide them. “You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff.”

“If I didn’t know better, Draco,” (Y/N) said his name with pure disgust, “I’d say you were scared.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Scared, (L/N)?” He taunted, but a howl startled the both of them. “Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared.”

On a flat ground, the two noticed smoke coming out of somewhere and Fang growled. “What is it, Fang?” (Y/N) asked, but she looked forward and both (Y/N) and Malfoy saw a hooded figure seemingly feed off a dead unicorn. The girl‘s scar began to burn and she placed her palm on her forehead as she kept hissing in pain. The hooded figure looked up at them and growled.

Malfoy screamed and ran off with Fang, leaving (Y/N) alone, who felt she couldn’t even move at all. The hooded figure then flew and made its way towards her, and she slowly took a few steps back. The figure landed on the ground and she kept walking backwards until she fell to the ground and leaned backwards. Then a centaur appeared and drove off the hooded figure and it flew away.

(Y/N) got up and the centaur approached her. “(Y/N) (L/N). You must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you.”

“But what was that thing you saved me from?” The girl asked, not having completely processed what just happened earlier.

”A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life.” He explained.

”But who would choose such a life?” She asked.

”Can you think of no one?”

“Do you mean to say... that that thing that killed the unicorn... that was drinking its blood... that was Voldemort?”

“Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Ms. (L/N)?”

(Y/N)’s face was met with sudden realization. “The Philosopher’s Stone.”

Then, Hagrid and the others arrived at the scene with Fang barking. “(Y/N)!” Harry called out. (Y/N) looked at the group.

”Hello there Firenze,” greeted Hagrid, “I see you've met our young Ms. (L/N). You all right there, (Y/N)?” The girl nodded.

”(Y/N) (L/N), this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck.” Firenze left and the group looked at the dead unicorn.

The four sat in the common room together all feeling uneasy, especially (Y/N). “You mean You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?” Hermione asked.

(Y/N) got up. ”But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself; he wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll- he'll come back.” She sat back down.

”But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to- kill you, do you?” Harry asked her.

”I think if he'd had the chance, he might've tried to kill me tonight.”

Ron gulped. “And to think I’ve been worrying about my Potions final.”

“Hang on a minute,” said Hermione, and the three looked at her, “We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard You-Know-Who has always feared? Dumbledore, according to An Encyclopedia of Famous Witches and Wizards and their Greatest Deeds. As long as Dumbledore's around, (Y/N), you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched.”

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile in hopes to comfort her friend, and (Y/N) smiled back, but she wasn’t sure if she was feeling any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Hermione cites is not real in the universe, I made it all up. I feel Book!Hermione would always cite her information considering Y/N doesn't know a lot yet.


	12. Through The Trapdoor

Finals had been done and the students couldn’t be more thrilled. On a nice day, the four walked together out the courtyard discussing how they think they did. “I always felt Hogwarts exams looked frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable.” Hermione told the group.

”Speak for yourself.” Harry said and saw (Y/N) rubbing her forehead. “Alright there, (Y/N)?”

“My scar. It keeps burning.” She said.

”It’s happened before.” Hermione dismissed as if it were nothing.

”Not like this.”

”Perhaps you should see the nurse.” Ron suggested.

”I think it’s a warning. It means danger’s coming.” She said.

(Y/N) stopped in her tracks and the three followed, watching Hagrid play some sort of tune on his flute. “Oh. Of course.”

”What is it?” Hermione asked as the three followed (Y/N) who was speed walking.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon? And a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn’t I see it before?”

They ran, making Hagrid stop playing as he looked at them. “Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?” (Y/N) asked him. 

“I don’t know. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.” He said.

”You and this stranger though. You two must have talked.”

“Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after, I told him, I said after Fluffy, a dragon’s gonna be no problem.”

”Did he seem interested in Fluffy?”

“Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you’re in the trade? But I told him, I said that the trick with any beast was know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he’ll fall straight to sleep.”

(Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione all glanced at each other before running off. “I shouldn’t have told you that. Where you going?”

The four found themselves running into McGonagall’s room. “We have to see Professor Dumbledore!” (Y/N) exclaimed as they all stopped in front of her desk. “Immediately!”

”I‘m afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here,” said McGonagall and Harry and Ron glanced at each other, “he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London.”

“He’s gone? But this is important!” (Y/N) said. “This is about the Philosopher’s Stone.”

McGonagall stared at her. “How do you know-“

”Someone’s going to try and steal it!”

“I don’t know how you four found out about the Stone. But I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly.”

(Y/N) shook her head before the four left. McGonagall stared at them.

“That was no stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy.” (Y/N) said as they were in the hallway.

”And with Dumbledore gone-“ Hermione was then interrupted by a voice.

“Good afternoon.” A monotonous voice said. (Y/N) turned around to see Snape behind all of them. “Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?”

“Uh- we were just-“

”You want to be careful. People will think you’re up to something.”

(Y/N) glared at Snape who only stared before leaving.

”Now what do we do?” Hermione asked at a loss.

But (Y/N) had made a decision and knew what she was going to do. “We go down the trapdoor. Tonight.”

That night, the four hurried out of their dormitories and met up and walked out to the common room. They saw a familiar toad on the arm of a chair. “Trevor.” (Y/N) said.

”Trevor! Shh! Go, you shouldn’t be here!” Ron said.

Neville who sat on the armchair looked at them. “And neither should you.” He stood up. “You’re sneaking out again, aren’t you?”

“Now Neville, listen, we were-“

”No! I won’t let you! You’ll get Gryffindor into trouble again!” He stuttered before raising his fists as if he was in a fighting stance. “I’ll fight you!”

Hermione pulled out her wand. “Neville, I’m really really sorry about this. Petrificus Totalus!” Neville then froze and fell backwards to the ground. Hermione put back her wand in her pocket.

Ron gulped. “You’re a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant but scary.”

“Let’s go.” (Y/N) said in a hurry, passing by Neville’s frozen body. “Sorry.”

”Sorry.”

”It’s for your own good, you know?”

”You’ll understand.”

Using (Y/N)’s cloak, all four huddled in together trying to make their way to the trapdoor, even though at times they struggled due to being squished together. “Ow! You stood on my foot!” Hermione yelped.

”Sorry.” Ron apologized.

“Alohomora.” The door unlocked and Hermione pulled the door opened.

They all entered to see Fluffy already asleep and music was playing in the background. “Wait a minute. He’s-“ Before (Y/N) could finish her sentences, Fluffy’s heavy breathing in his sleep blew the cloak away from them. “Snoring. Snape’s already been here. He’s put a spell on the harp.”

They walked closer to the dog. “Ugh. It’s got horrible breath.” Ron said.

“We have to move its paw.” Harry said noticing the paw blocking the door.

”What?” Ron said.

”Come on!” (Y/N) said, walking over to the huge paw. Harry, Ron and Hermione then placed their hands on their paw. “Okay, push.” They pushed the paw and was now able to open the door. They looked down. “I’ll go first. Don’t follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out.” She paused when something didn’t feel right. “Does it seem a bit quiet to you?”

“The harp. It stopped playing.” Hermione said.

Ron felt saliva on his clothes. “Uggghhh!” He groaned. “Yuck! Ugh.” They all looked up to see Fluffy growling at them and they screamed.

”JUMP!” (Y/N) yelled and they all hopped in.

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione landed on some sort of thing, and Ron followed last screaming. “Wow. Lucky this plant thing’s here, really.”

However, it didn’t seem so lucky. The same “plant things” had wrapped itself around all of their legs. Harry tried to pull it off to no avail. Their necks began to get wrapped with the plant. “Stop moving, the three of you. This is Devil’s Snare.” Hermione said. “You have to relax. If you don’t, it will only kill you faster.”

“Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!” Ron exclaimed annoyed.

Hermione suddenly disappeared, seemingly falling to the ground. “Hermione!” The remaining three yelled.

”Now what are we going to do?” Ron asked.

”Just relax!” Hermione said.

”Hermione, where are you?” Harry asked.

“Do what I say! Trust me!” She said.

Harry was not able to relax, but (Y/N) did and seemingly disappeared to the ground. “(Y/N)!” Both Harry and Ron screamed, confused as to what’s going on. She could still hear them calling her name as she got up. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said.

“They’re not relaxing, are they?”

”Apparently not.”

”I’ve got to do something. The problem is, I can’t remember what, oh, light is its weakness!”

”So light a fire, then!” She told her.

“The problem is, there’s no wood for any of us to make a fire!”

”WOOD?” Harry’s voice from above boomed, and it was evident that it was filled with anger, startling the girls.

”ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?” Ron yelled.

“Oh yes! Right!” Hermione said. “Lumos solem!” Strong light emitted from Hermione’s wand, making the Devil’s Snare cry and let go of Harry and Ron, who then fell to the ground.

“Harry, Ron, are you two okay?” (Y/N) asked, helping the both of them get up.

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

Ron looked around. “Lucky (Y/N) keeps her head in a crisis,” then he looked at Hermione, “there’s no wood.” He scoffed.

“Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology.” (Y/N) said.

They heard a fluttering sound and they turned to its way. “What is that?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know. Sounds like wings.” (Y/N) said.

Walking forward, they opened the door to find where the strange noises came from. They find a lot of birds flying around in the room. “Curious. I’ve never seen birds like these.” Hermione said.

“They’re not birds, they’re keys,” said (Y/N), “and I’ll bet one of them fits that door.”

Stopping in front of a broomstick, they all stare at it. “What’s this all about?” Hermione asked. (Y/N) shrugged in response. “I don’t know.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk away to the door, leaving (Y/N) to look at the broomstick. She hovered her hand over the broomstick. “Strange.” She muttered.

In the background, the door could be heard not budging to open. “Alohomora!” Ron yelled, but it only refused to open. He turned around to look at Harry. “Well, that was worth a try.” Harry told him.

Hermione groaned in frustration. “What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there.”

“We’re looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle.”

(Y/N) looked up and found the key Ron described in a few seconds. “There! I see it!” She pointed at it. “The one with the broken wing!” She then looked down at the broom and her friends sensed her uneasiness.

”What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Hermione asked.

She looked at them. “It’s too simple.”

“Oh go on, (Y/N)! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick then you can!” Ron said.

“And did you already forget that you’re the youngest seeker in a century?” Harry reminded her.

She nodded at him and gripped the broomstick. Suddenly, the wings began to fly around uncontrollably and around her. She waved her arm around to swat some of the wings away before hopping on the broomstick.

”This complicates things a bit.” Ron said.

Keeping her focus on the broken wing, she flew up and down before catching the key. “Catch the key!” Her voice rang throughout the room and she tossed the key and Hermione caught it. She ran to the door and began to unlock it but with some slight struggle. “Hurry up!” Ron yelled as (Y/N) continued to fly around. Hermione eventually unlocked the door and the three ran in, with (Y/N) zooming in and the three closed the door and they could still hear the spare keys banging on the door.

Continuing to walk forward, the four enter some strange room and they at first had no idea what it was. “I don’t like this.” Hermione said. “I don’t like this at all.”

“Where are we?” (Y/N) asked. “A graveyard?”

The boys stared at her. “This is no graveyard.” Harry said. Ron took a few steps forward. “It’s a chessboard.”

(Y/N), Harry and Hermione walk forward next to Ron. “There’s the door!” (Y/N) said and they all made their way towards it. Suddenly, the pawns drew their swords at them, startling them and making them take a few steps backwards. Once they were at a fair distance, the pawns put their swords back in.

Hermione looked at them. “Now what do we do?”

“It’s obvious isn’t it? We’re going to play our way across the room.” Ron walked forward and turned around to give instructions. “Alright. (Y/N), you take the empty bishops square, Harry, you take the rook over there, Hermione, you’ll be the queen’s side castle. And as for me, I’ll be a knight.” Ron said the last sentence with complete determination.

All of them then walked over to their respective assigned pieces. “What happens now?” Hermione asked.

“Well, white moves first, and then we play.” Ron said.

A white pawn moved two spots up. Ron paused to think deeply. “Ron,” began Hermione with concern, “you don’t suppose this is going to be like, real Wizard’s Chess, do you?”

In response, Ron looked at a random pawn. “You then, D5!”

The pawn moves two spots up just across the white pawn. The white pawn drew its sword and destroyed the pawn, the debris and smoke flying around. (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione stared at it before glancing at Ron. “Yes Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like Wizard’s Chess.” Ron said.

For the entire game, Ron had been doing all of the hard work in the game, due to the other three’s minimal knowledge in playing chess. After a white queen had destroyed a couple of pieces, it turned to face the knight Ron was on. (Y/N) and Ron immediately realized what was going to happen next. “Wait a minute.” The girl muttered.

“You understand why, (Y/N),” Ron said, making Harry realize what was going on as well, “once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you’re free to check the king.”

”No, Ron no!” (Y/N) pleaded.

But Hermione still didn’t understand. “What is it?”

“He’s going to sacrifice himself!” Harry said.

Hermione whipped her head around in an instant. “No you can’t! There must be another way!” 

Ron turned around, beginning to get annoyed. “Do you want to stop Snape from getting the Stone or not?” He then turned back to (Y/N). “(Y/N), it’s you that has to go on, I know it. Not me, not Harry, not Hermione, you.”

(Y/N) silently nodded.

Ron took a deep breath and gripped on the handle. “Knight to H3.” He closed his eyes when his piece began to move. Once his piece stopped moving, he stared at the queen. “Check.” (Y/N), Harry and Hermione could only watch with fear when the queen began to turn and move, stopping right next to the knight piece. Then the queen drew its sword and stabbed the knight, destroying it and making Ron fall to the ground screaming before going unconscious, some of the debris had landed on him.

”RON!” Harry screamed with fear for his best friend.

Hermione began to make her way towards Ron but (Y/N) stopped her. “No, don’t move! Don’t forget, we’re still playing!” Hermione nodded and stepped backwards.

(Y/N) walked over to the king while Harry and Hermione stared at Ron’s unconscious body. Stopping in front of the piece, she spoke. “Checkmate.” The sword then fell out of the king’s grip and landed on the ground, making a loud noise.

Now that they knew the game was over and won, (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione all ran towards Ron at the same time and knelt down beside him. “Take care of Ron,” said (Y/N), “then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron’s right. I have to go on.”

Harry and Hermione glanced at her. “You’ll be okay, (Y/N).” The latter said, standing up to give (Y/N) a hug. “You’re a great witch. You really are.”

(Y/N) shrugged. “Not as good as you.”

Hermione chuckled before letting go of (Y/N). “Me? Books and cleverness! There are more important things. Friendship and bravery.”

(Y/N) only nodded before getting up. She heard footsteps and turned around only to see Harry almost crashing into her and managed to engulf her in a tight hug. She was startled, but she was certainly pleased, gladly returning it. “Just be careful. Take care of yourself.” He said when he pulled away.

(Y/N) grinned at him before turning and walking away. “I will. You know I will.”

Harry stood there for a second, watching her leave and eventually disappear in his sight. He turned around to continue tending to Ron and Hermione only gave Harry a small smile when he returned.

(Y/N) didn’t know what was going to happen next, but she expected Snape to already be there. And if she was extremely unlucky, she might even end up encountering him.


	13. The Man With Two Faces

(Y/N) slowly walked down the stairs and her scar began to burn. She placed her palm on her forehead and tried to rub it but she knew it wasn’t a way to get rid of the pain. Going down another set of stairs, she noticed that it wasn’t Snape that was there, but it was Quirrell who was looking at a mirror.

“You?” (Y/N) wondered aloud. Quirrell turned around. “No, it can’t be, Snape, he was-“

“Yes, he does seem the type, doesn’t he?” Quirrell interrupted her, and she noticed that he didn’t stutter a single bit, which was completely odd and new. “Next to him, who would suspect, P-p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrel?” He raised his hands up.

She continued to go down the steps. “But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me.”

“No, dear girl. I tried to kill you!” Quirrell said, making the girl narrow her eyes at him. “And trust me, if Snape’s cloak hadn’t caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded! Even with Snape muttering his little countercurse!”

“Snape was trying to save me?”

“I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween.”

”Then you let the troll in!”

“Right, good, (L/N), yes. Snape unfortunately wasn’t fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeons he went to the third floor to head me off. He of course never trusted me again.” He turned around and (Y/N)’s scar began to burn again. “He barely left me alone. But he doesn’t understand. I’m never alone. Never. Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire, I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?”

Use the girl. A voice hissed and (Y/N) looked around but couldn’t find where it came from.

Quirrell turned around and pointed at her. “COME HERE, (L/N)!” He yelled. “NOW!” Slowly, she went down the steps and walked in front of the mirror. “Tell me, what do you see?”

Looking in the mirror, she saw her reflection smiled and dug her hand in her pocket, pulling out the Stone. (Y/N)’s eyes widened and her reflection winked at her before putting it back in her pocket. She then felt a sudden weight that came out of nowhere without context in her pocket. She gripped her pocket only to feel the Stone had appeared in it.

Quirrell stared at the mirror. “What is it? What did you see?”

“I’m shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve won the House Cup.” She lied.

She lies.

”TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?” Quirrell’s voice boomed at her.

Let me speak to her.

“Master, you are not strong enough!”

I have strength enough for this.

Quirrell unwrapped his turban and pulled it off to reveal a creepy looking face was on the back of his head. “(Y/N) (L/N),” the voice hissed, “we meet again.”

”Voldemort?” (Y/N) mumbled.

“Yes, you see what I’ve become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that lies in your pocket.”

(Y/N) whipped around and ran upstairs in an attempt to get out. “Stop her!” Voldemort ordered and Quirrell snapped his fingers, fire appearing and blocking (Y/N)’s way. She went back down and tried to look around. “Don’t be a fool, why suffer horrific death when you can join me and live?”

She shook her head furiously. “Never!”

Voldemort rasped out a laugh. “Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, (Y/N), would you like to see your mother and father again?” (Y/N) looked at the mirror and her parents appeared, her distant reflection between them. “Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return.”

She pulled the Stone out of her pocket. “That’s it, (Y/N). There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we’ll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!”

Her parents then faded away. “You liar!” The girl screamed at Voldemort.

”Kill her!”

Quirrell then flew forward with his right hand out and pushed her down, making her drop the Stone which was now out of her reach. She tried to reach for it while Quirrell was choking her. Trying to get his grip off of her, she grabbed his arm. Suddenly, Quirrell’s arm began to burn and he screamed in pain. He stood up and stepped backwards and (Y/N) sat up taking a few deep breaths.

”What is this magic?” Quirrell asked as he watched his arm disappear and turn into dust.

”Fool! Get the Stone!”

Quirrell made his way towards her but (Y/N) got up and placed both of her hands on his face and it began to burn. Both Quirrell and Voldemort were screaming and steam was coming out. She pushed him away and she stepped back, looking down at her hands with her mouth gaped. His face then turned into dust and it fell to the ground, the only thing remaining was Quirrell’s clothes.

Turning around, she looked at the Stone and picked it up. As she looked at it, something not too far from her was forming, she turned around and saw the ashes go right through her and she screamed as it knocked her out. The ashes left the room and (Y/N) was left on the steps with her arm out and the Stone on her palm.

The first thing (Y/N) noticed the moment she woke up was that she was in the Hospital Wing. She saw that her right arm was bandaged and she sat up. Turning her head, she noticed a couple of Get Well cards and grinned at the site of the trolley in front of her filled with candy.

She looked to her right and saw Dumbledore walking in. “Good afternoon, (Y/N). Ah, tokens from your admirers.”

”Admirers?”

“What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. Ah, I see your friend Ronald saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs.”

”Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Harry and Hermione?”

Dumbledore put his hand up. “Fine, they’re all just fine.”

”But what happened to the Stone?”

”Relax, dear girl, the Stone has been destroyed,” said Dumbledore, “my friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around.”

”But then Flamel, he’ll die, won’t he?”

Dumbledore sat on the bed. “He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die.”

“How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute it was there in the mirror-“

”Ah, you see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone but not use it would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me, that’s saying something.”

The girl chuckled before asking another question. “Does that mean, with the Stone gone that is, Vol- I mean You-Know-Who, will never come back?”

“Voldemort, (Y/N). Do not hesitate to say it out loud. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. To answer your question, I’m afraid there are ways in which he can return. (Y/N), do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn’t bare to have you touch him?”

She shook her head.

”It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark.” (Y/N) put her hand on her scar, but Dumbledore shook his head. “No no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin.”

”And what is it?”

”Love, (Y/N), love.”

He patted the top of her head before getting up and looked at the trolley. “Ah, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one. It is then I’m afraid I’ve lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee.” He pulled out a piece of candy and ate it. “Alas! Earwax!”

She smiled and he walked out.

Once she was free to go, she walked in the hallway and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing on the stairs by the rail, talking about whatever. She stopped walking and looked up at them with a smile. They all turned to her and smiled back. “Alright there, Ron?” (Y/N) asked.

”Alright. You?” Ron said.

She shrugged. “Alright.” She turned to Harry and Hermione. “Harry? Hermione?”

”Never better.” Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement.

In the Great Hall, there were Slytherin banners flown everywhere from the ceiling and students were simply talking amongst themselves. To get everyone's attention, McGonagall tapped her goblet with her spoon multiple times, silencing everyone and making them turn to her. Dumbledore stood up. "Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus,"

"In fourth place, Gryffindor with 262 points."

Some people clapped while almost all of the Gryffindors looked dismayed.

"Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points."

Some people clapped.

"Second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points."

More people clapped and some cheered.

"And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

The Slytherins cheered excitedly while most of the Gryffindors looked bored.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

Most of the Gryffindors looked up with little hope on their faces but at the same time they were sure it wouldn't be enough either way. They were too far behind.

"To Ms. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect, while others were in grave peril, 50 points."

A number of people began to cheer and Hermione smiled. "Good job," said (Y/N) who sat next to her, patting her in the back.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley,"

(Y/N), Harry, and Hermione turned to Ron with excitement. Ron at first was wondering if he heard that right.

"for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, 50 points."

More people cheered and clapped.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for admirable generosity and immense compassion, even towards those who deserve it the least in the case of the latter, 50 points."

The number of people cheering still increased.

”And fourth, to Ms. (Y/N) (L/N),”

Many turned to her.

”For pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House 60 points.”

Everyone in the Gryffindor table cheered and Percy moved over to congratulate (Y/N). Hermione did some quick math and became excited. “We’re tied with Slytherin!” She said and the few people that heard her became happy.

“And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom.”

Shock filled everyone’s faces and they all began to cheer for Neville who basically won the House Cup, yet he remained confused.

”Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decorations is in order.” He clapped and raised his arms and the Slytherin banners flew and faded into the red and gold colors of the Gryffindor banners. “Gryffindor wins the House Cup.”

Every Gryffindor stood up, eventually the other houses followed joining in the “fall” of the Slytherin house, taking off their hats and tossing them in the air. Many students began to gather around (Y/N) and Lee Jordan ruffled her hair. Seamus went around shaking people’s hands, proudly asserting that his house won the House Cup. (Y/N) turned and looked at Hagrid and they both grinned at each other, and she looked away when Lee Jordan was trying to get her attention.

“Hurry up, come on now, hurry up, you’ll be late!” Hagrid exclaimed as the students hurried to get in the train. “Train’s leaving, go on go on.”

(Y/N) handed Athena’s cage to a man and she and Hermione walked to enter the train. Hermione waved at Hagrid who waved back and was about to enter but realized (Y/N) wasn’t moving. “Come on, (Y/N),” said Hermione.

”One minute,” said (Y/N), who ran to Hagrid.

“Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did ya?” Reaching for his pocket, he pulled out a book and handed it to (Y/N). “This is for you.” 

Opening it, she turned to a page where it had a picture of her as a baby with her parents. (Y/N) smiled a little and nodded. She looked up at him. “Thanks, Hagrid.”

He nodded and held out his hand, but instead of (Y/N) simply taking it, she hugged him as well. Hagrid chuckled. “Go on, I’ll miss ya. I’ll miss ya now, on with ya. Oh and listen (Y/N), if that dolt of a cousin of yours Madison gives you any grief, you could always um, threaten her with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of hers.”

She chuckled. “But Hagrid, we’re not allowed to do magic at Hogwarts. You know that.”

”I do. But your cousin don’t, do she?” He winked at her. “Aye?” He chuckled and signaled for her to go.

She smiled and walked away, standing by Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were all standing by her. “Feels strange to be going home, doesn’t it?” Hermione asked her.

“I’m not going home.” She turned to Hagrid with a smile. “Not really.”

The train whistled and Hagrid waved one last time at the four. (Y/N) finally got in the train and closed the door and she peeped her head out of the window to wave at him.

When he disappeared in her line of sight, she sat in a compartment her friends found and began to discuss what they were all going to do over the summer as the train made its way back to the Muggle world.


End file.
